


Fractured Nobility

by YikesBikes



Series: Chained Hearts Series (Katerina/Byakuya) [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Major Character Injury, Shinigami, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikesBikes/pseuds/YikesBikes
Summary: 100 years before Rukia Kuchiki’s trial, 170 year old Katerina Hitsuchi was best friends with the future head of the Noble Kuchiki Clan, Byakuya Kuchiki. Together, the two of them navigate their relationship as it evolves from friends to something more. On top of that, Katerina realizes that the Noble Hitsuchi Clan might be hiding secrets that have long been buried, and when dead Shinigami  begin appearing on the outskirts of Rukongai with their faces covered in hollow masks Katerina can’t help but feel like her family might be connected in some way...The deeper Katerina digs into her family’s past, the more convinced she is that someone in Soul Society is using her family’s history to perform twisted experiments. When she is appointed to be the Third Seat of Squad 8, her family’s past comes back with a vengeance as she is thrust into a conspiracy that not only threatens the ones she loves—but also threatens to eradicate her life in Soul Society entirely.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Original Character(s), Kuchiki Byakuya & Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Female Character(s), Zaraki Kenpachi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chained Hearts Series (Katerina/Byakuya) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810573
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	1. To Capture a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've been sitting on this idea for 5 years and I've finally decided that I'm going to do something with it! Bleach is honestly one of the only anime/manga I've ever watched but I've loved it since I was introduced to it. I hope that you like this story, please leave a comment--I know that there are a lot of silent readers but comments give me life. I love getting notifications from ao3 so I can read your thoughts :)))))

Katerina Hitsuchi sat idly by as the wind swept through her long red hair, brushing against her face with the faintest kiss of dew from the morning grass. Sighing contently, Katerina closed her eyes and felt her muscles relax as she took in her familiar surroundings. She sat perched on the edge of a bank overlooking her family’s estate. Its luscious grounds were famous around all of Seireitei, people were known to come and visit her family simply to catch a glimpse of the gardens beyond their court gates.

The Hitsuchi Clan was one of the Great Noble Families of Seireitei, along with the Shihoin, Shiba, and Kuchiki Clans, the four families were considered to be of a supreme excellence that allowed for its members to accomplish a greater understanding, and access to their individual strengths. Katerina’s mother always reminded her that it was a privilege to be born into such a class and that she shouldn’t take anything for granted, this was a lesson that Katerina and her siblings were taught throughout her childhood and as such, they were all rather humble compared to those that resided in the other clans, much to her father’s disappointment this meant that his children often didn’t get along with the other Nobel children. They preferred to spend much of their time off on their own, or at the estate with each other.

Which is why when Masashi Hitsuchi found his daughter sulking by the lake that bordered the West side of their property, he knew that something was amiss. Masashi paid special attention to his daughter because since Katerina was his eldest female child she was expected to inherit his title, and estate. As Hitsuchi customs were somewhat unconventional compared to the rest of the families, the Hitsuchi heir was always a female, his late-wife was the head of the family before her passing. Masashi was simply acting-head of the Hitsuchi Clan until he felt his daughter would be ready to handle the responsibility.

Squinting, Masashi covered his eyes at the brightness of the sunset as it descended past the lake, cascading over the water, a mirror image reflected as it sank over the horizon. He sauntered up behind his daughter and grunted as he folded himself into a sitting position beside her. The pair sat in silence, Katerina staring out at the water and Masashi humming contently to a tune he couldn’t quite remember, lazily scratching at his reddish-brown hair—leaving it standing up at awkward angles at the top of his head.

“Alright, whose ass do I have to kick for hurting my little girl this time?” Masashi sighed, placing an arm around his daughter’s shoulder.

Katerina gave her father a small smile and looked up at him, blue eyes glowing with warmth.

“Papa, you do not have to pretend like you’re tough. We both know that Kuchiki would beat the crap out of you.” She said sympathetically, tugging on the sleeve of his Captain’s haori which he was still wearing from earlier that day. Before her father could defend himself Katerina felt another presence behind her, causing her to turn towards them.

“Well, I don’t know about that, Miss Hitsuchi, but I imagine that it would be quite the spectacle, isn’t that right, Masashi?” Ginrei Kuchiki quietly spoke from behind the two redheads, as he walked towards where they were sitting on the bank. Masashi grumbled something about being able to take him, but neither his daughter, nor his friend were paying much attention.

“What is it that my grandson has done this time?” Ginrei said, sounding slightly exasperated.

Katerina crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the water. Her temper often rivaled Byakuya’s at times, but today, during their sparring match, Katerina swore that she saw his head explode after she stole his hair tie and used it to tie him to one of the posts that decorated the Kuchiki Manor’s courtyard.

“Actually, I probably started it, to be honest.” It was Katerina’s turn to scratch her head. She looked up at Ginrei Kuchiki rather sheepishly as she uncrossed her arms, he raised an eyebrow in question. “Well you see…I might’ve tied him to one of the pillars in your courtyard because he threatened to cut off all my hair if I didn’t give him back his hair tie.” Katerina lied through her teeth.

“Ahh, I see. So that’s why I visited the manor to find him trying to chew his way through one of my garden pillars.” Ginrei responded, his face comfortably set in a neutral expression.

Katerina felt her father shift his accusing gaze towards her, with a look that said “ _you’re just as bad as Byakuya, how dare you make me feel sorry for you._ ” Smiling slightly Katerina waved him off and got up, brushing off her knees and heading back towards the direction of the house.

To be honest, Katerina wasn’t particularly mad at Byakuya’s behaviour towards her anymore. She had known him her entire life, it was common for him to freak out over simple things, and she usually hid her true feelings behind her playful attitude. The reason that Katerina was ‘sulking’ was because she had recently decided that she was skilled enough to enlist in the Gotei 13. She had taken the entrance exam less than a week ago, and she still hadn’t heard anything. Much to her father’s clumsily veiled dismay she insisted on enlisting regardless of the opinions that circulated around the other Nobel families. She, like her siblings, did not particularly care for whatever opinion that the Elders of the clans had about her wanting to live a more humble life. She wanted to serve and protect those that resided in Seireitei, instead of simply living in luxury she wanted to help others as much as she could.

Her father had warned her that just because he was the Seventh Division Captain that she would not receive any special treatment from him—even though they both knew that he could technically pull a few strings if he so desired. Katerina preferred it that way, she was raised with the mantra that she would not be handed everything in life, regardless of her noble heritage. This solidified Katerina’s opinion that everything that she achieved was because of her hard work and not because of her last name. Ginrei once told her that this was a good philosophy to live by, he praised her dedication and frequently offered his advice on her training and practice regimes.

The Hitsuchi and Kuchiki families were thought of as being two sides of the same coin, although they both held very different philosophies in their respective clans, that did not diminish the amount of respect and connections that one had with the other. This extended through past generations and Katerina’s was no exception. Her connections with the other Nobles were expected if she was to take over as the Head of the Hitsuchi Clan.

As she walked through the manor Katerina mulled over what she was going to say to Byakuya the next time they had a sparring session. She had left the aggravated teen tied to a pillar, with no way of escape and very little explanation other than the fact that he had pissed her off with his rude demeanor and antagonizing comments. Briefly, Katerina thought back to earlier that day.

******

_“What’s….the….m-matter? Done already!?” Byakuya panted, bending at the knees he gulped down huge breaths as they both took a rest from their ‘games’. Katerina gracefully leaped off of the courtyard roof and landed down beside Byakuya’s keeled over form as he collapsed on the ground. Katerina took a delicate seat beside her best friend and turned to him with a shit-eating grin on her face._

_“Why Lord Kuchiki are you tired after one simple race against a little girl?” Katerina said in a voice much high-pitched than her own. Byakuya growled before his hand shot out and yanked on a handful of her bright red locks, tugging them—and her towards the ground._

_Katerina gritted her teeth and spat out “Let go, you dick!” Byakuya gave her hair another painful yank before he released her. Now it was his turn to wear the shit-eating grin._

_“Why Katerina Hitsuchi, that isn’t very lady-like language…what would your father say if he was here?” Byakuya smirked as his hand fell lazily back into his lap. The pair were sitting in the grass of the courtyard located inside Kuchiki Manor. Katerina was just finishing up a training session with Byakuya, she often went to the Kuchiki Manor if she was feeling uneasy about something. Masashi often encouraged Katerina to vent her frustrations to Byakuya…maybe he thought that it would give them something to ‘bond over’._

_The redhead stared thoughtfully at the courtyard, taking in the luscious arrangements of various flowers that decorated the garden in hues of pink, orange, and yellow. She was here almost every afternoon yet she rarely focused on the simplistic beauty that adorned the space. She could clearly see both Ginrei and Sojun’s influence in the configurations of bamboo and greenery and she idly wondered if Byakuya would make his own addition to the grounds someday._

_“I took the entrance exam for the Gotei 13 yesterday.” Katerina stated nonchalantly, gazing at Byakuya out of the corner of her eye, trying to gauge his reaction. Byakuya’s right eyebrow twitched and his face contorted into a grimace. He took a breath before he turned to her with a blank expression and said._

_“There is no way that you’ll ever get in with your skills, the most you’ll ever get is a pity vote, maybe an unseated officer position.”_

_Katerina balked at this and promptly snatched his yukata between her fingers before growling_

_“Well, I’m good enough to kick your ass, so I worry for the Kuchiki Clan’s honour if their Clan Leader could be so easily defeated by a mere ‘unseated officer’” She growled, before snatching his hair tie and using Shunpo, she raced around the yard, occasionally yelling taunts at the slightly shorter male. Normally she would have given him his hair-tie back by now but Katerina was still fuming from her friend’s reaction._

_“What the hell is that matter with you?! What I said is the truth, so just accept it and move on already.” Byakuya yelled from his position across the courtyard. He was standing in the flowerbed now, digging his feet in the earth to try and gain traction._

_Eventually after several minutes of this, Katerina took the opportunity to snatch Byakuya by his wrist and, using her weight she slammed her hand into his chest and sent him flying backwards. His back made a shuddering ‘thud’ against the side of the Manor._

_“Why do you have to be such a fucking dick all the time? Can’t you see I care about this! The least you could do is fake some uplifting bullshit to make me feel less nervous. Instead of belittling me, and calling me unworthy.” Katerina yelled at him, fury blazing in her eyes, hues dark as an oncoming storm blistering away the hurt she was feeling._

_Byakuya gaped at her from his position against the wall and he ducked his head a little in shame. He hadn’t meant to hurt her feelings, in all honesty he was simply jealous that she was able to have the freedom to do such a thing. His grandfather insisted that he must master all aspects of his training as a Shinigami before he was able to apply for a position within the Gotei 13._

_He was about to open his mouth to apologize, but before he could get a word out he felt slim hands clasp around his wrists and hastily haul him towards one of the pillars in his garden. He didn’t even have time to give Katerina a quizzical look before she ripped the hair tie out of its place between her teeth and expertly laced the red item around his wrists and secured it to the post. Then, without looking back Katerina turned on her heal and stormed away to the sound of Byakuya cursing her out while struggling against his bonds._

_******_

Katerina was so lost in thought that she didn’t even see her older brother walking towards her. He stopped when she was about 5 feet in front of her but Katerina was still turning Byakuya’s words over in her head. _The most you’ll ever get is an unseated officer position._ Katerina scowled at the ground and continued walking, BAM! She ran right into a solid chest, her nose smacking against muscle. Startled, Katerina’s head shot up.

Blue eyes met gold, as her older brother looked down at her with amusement, a hint of a smile gracing his lips. Katerina’s cheeks turned pink with embarrassment and she looked at the ground and muttered

“Sorry, Ashura I will be more careful to watch where I am going.” She bowed her head slightly. Ashura’s eyes glinted playfully, he feigned sternness, and crossed his arms over his chest in a disapproving manner.

“170 years of training you to present yourself as a noble and mother still didn’t succeed in teaching you to stay out of that head.” He flicked her forehead as his glare melted into another smile. Katerina grumbled as she batted his hand away, rubbing her forehead in disdain.

Her older brother looked very similar to her, his hair the colour of fire as it cascaded in sleek sections, stopping to rest at his shoulders. His eyes the colour of liquid honey, rich with warmth and swimming with depths that most women, and even some men, would long to explore. His kind hearted nature and calm attitude attracted many people, making him quite the popular person. He was currently the lieutenant serving for the 7th division Captain, or their father, if you wanted to get technical. His position made sure that he remained quite busy and Katerina had rarely seen him since his promotion, as he preferred to stay at the barracks most days.

Katerina had missed him, she desperately wanted to ask him about her entrance exam. If he’d heard anything, or if father had mentioned something to him, but she decided that badgering him with questions about it wouldn’t help either of them. Instead Katerina offered him a huge smile and she did something very out of character for her, she wrapped her arms around him and crushed him in a big hug, her face resting against his shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent of lavender. 

Ashura let out a hearty laugh as he brought his hand up to ruffle her hair. He smiled down at her and when she released him she stared up at all of his 6ft 4in and said.

“Did they kick you out of Squad 7 already? I told you that they wouldn’t want such a lanky giant roaming around their barracks ordering them to sweep and stuff.” Katerina winked and began to walk with her brother towards the dining room. Ashura raised an eyebrow and mouthed ‘lanky giant’ but didn’t respond with anything else as they walked through the spacious, elegantly lit hallway.

Their family home was structured in a Western style, it sat on the edge of Seireitei, a masterpiece, the mansion was brick, with octagonal towers, large arching windows along both the second and first story, as well as the wide wrap around porch that adorned the entire perimeter of the building—Katerina absolutely adored the house. When she was small her mother used to make her and her siblings sit on the porch and practice the more mundane skills associated with her Clan. They would work on reading, calligraphy, and learning of the history and trade dealings that the Hitsuchi had been involved in for centuries. Having outgrown those days Katerina sometime spent her time simply admiring the work that was put into crafting the building itself.

She followed her brother in silence as they continued their way down the hallway. Ashura eventually slowed his pace to almost a crawl as they came to a stop outside the heavy wooden door that separated the dining room from the hallway.

“Go on, ask it.” He said, still smiling gently at her.

Katerina was practically bouncing on her heels when she blurted out “Didyouhearanything abouttheentranceexam?”

Ashura looked down at her with slightly widened eyes, he didn’t really understand what she had just said but he took a shot at answering her question.

“Your results have been calculated and I heard from down the grape-vine that the Head-Captain is considering putting you into Squad 8.”

“Congrats, sis!” Katerina jumped at the voice of her twin brother as he clasped a hand on her shoulder from behind. Haru Hitsuchi was the spitting image of Masashi, except his eyes were a mirror image of his sister’s with the slightest wisps of green tickling the centres. His hair, the same shade of bright red as the other two, was sticking up in various angles, giving him a perpetual dishevelled appearance.

Haru looked at Ashura and clasped his arm in some form of brotherly greeting. Katerina could barely contain her excitement as a huge smile broke through her features. She practically skipped into the dining room but stopped dead when she noticed Ginrei, Sojun and his wife, and at the edge of the table, sitting back with sour expression on his face, Byakuya Kuchiki. She felt her face heat up with embarrassment at the thought of having to face his entire family for the duration of dinner, after behaving so rudely to him earlier but she quickly shoved that aside. She was going to be a Squad member! She forgot to mention to Ashura if he knew what position she would be getting…oh well, nothing was going to ruin her mood. Not even Byakuya Kuchiki and his grumpy face. She faced him with a sickeningly sweet smile and took a seat next to Haru, across from Byakuya and on the left side of her father. Ashura took a seat on her father’s right.

“Ahhh my wonderful children, so nice of you to grace us with your presence. I sent Ashura to find you all, our guests have been so patiently waiting.” Masashi smiled, but his eyes flashed with annoyance at the three of them being late. “Where is your sister?” Masashi continued.

Ashura spoke dryly, “She has unfortunately taken to her room. Apparently the caretaker was rather rude to her this morning so she has declared she will be eating there from now on…” Katerina rolled her eyes at this. Her sister was the youngest of them all and she had quite the flare for the dramatic. A couple of weeks ago she injured her ankle and Captain Unohana had declared she was to stay on bedrest for at least 3 days…it had been almost two weeks and the little shit still had people waiting on her hand and foot. Katerina could tell that her father was not pleased with this news but he seemed to let it slide as the three of them had already made the Kuchiki’s wait.

“Ahem, shall we start dinner then?” Katerina clasped her hands together, a placating smile adorning her features. Masashi waved the help forward and servers began to set dishes of delicious smelling food upon the table. Katerina tried her best to focus on the conversation that was taking place among the table but she kept spacing out as she pushed her food around her plate. As much as she was trying to pay attention, something about this dinner felt off, her father was acting very sporadic and formal, he seemed nervous.

Narrowing her eyes Katerina scrutinized her company, Sojun was speaking quietly with Ashura about some lieutenants meeting that was scheduled for tomorrow evening. Masashi was berating Haru for shoving too much food into his mouth, and Ginrei was simply sitting in silence, his expression a normal mask of calm. Byakuya’s mother had leaned over to her son and was whispering something in his ear, the steely eyed male’s cheeks suddenly erupted into an explosion of pink as he choked on his food. Katerina raised an eyebrow at him when their gazes met briefly. Byakuya scowled at her but the dusting of pink didn’t leave his cheeks as he took a sip of his drink.

Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted as Ginrei stood up and cleared his throat, all eyes trailed towards the stoic grey-haired Captain. “As you know the Hitsuchi and Kuchiki clans have long since been partners in trades and various dealings throughout Seireitei…both of these Clans possess immeasurable power, and while discussions of deals amongst the side branches of the family are all well and good. Masashi and I have come to the conclusion that we’re only stronger if we’re together…” Katerina felt her skin begin to crawl, she had an uneasy feeling. Ginrei continued “The Clans will have twice the resources once they are united, and so, it is at my strong suggestion that the two future heads of these respective Clans, my grandson, Byakuya Kuchiki, and you, Katerina Hitsuchi unite in marriage. Once you unite, the Hitsuchi Clan and the Kuchiki Clan will be intertwined, sharing resources, assets, and military power. That includes the positions within the Gotei 13.”

The room was absolutely silent.


	2. 'Perfect' Doesn't Exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I don't normally post things this fast but I've planned out Chapter 3-5 and have a day to write tomorrow. So I think I can afford to post Chapter 2 today. I hope that you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks so much for reading <3 Please consider leaving a comment as I love to hear from the readers :) remember to stay healthy okay? The world is a crazy place right now. 
> 
> Hi so I added a little bit more to this chapter because I realized I didn't want to put it in Chapter 3. So if you've read Chapter 2 already, please check it once more because there is some juicy stuff coming up in the next chapter!!!

Katerina felt like she had been kicked in the stomach, all the air had left her body and her mind was in free fall. She felt her father stiffen a bit beside her, and Haru had spit out his food all over the table and was now struggling not to cough up a lung. Ashura opened his mouth to respond but Katerina beat him to it. She graciously stood up and offered Ginrei a blinding smile, but it felt brittle even on her own lips.

“Lord Kuchiki, it would be my absolute honour to accept this offer. I believe that it will bring both families much success. I look forward to discussing matters at a later date, but I sincerely thank you for proposing the idea with such grace and sufficiency.” Katerina kept her eyes trained on Ginrei, so she didn’t see Byakuya staring into his plate with a grimace on his face.

After that, dinner took a rather awkward turn and most of the meal was finished in silence, Katerina had stopped eating all together and her brain was working in overdrive. She was making a carefully documented list inside her head of all of the reasons why this would be good for her Clan, but the only underlying problem was….SHE WAS NOT MARRYING BYAKUYA-FUCKING-KUCHIKI if she could get away with it.

 _Tell them you’re barren, or that you’re gay? Anything to get them to change their minds_. Byakuya and her usually tried to kill each other within the first 5 minutes of being in the same room—and sure they had their moments, but there was no way in Hell that she’d be able to last a lifetime with the man.

Once dinner was cleared Masashi, Ashura, Ginrei, and Sojun retreated to Masashi’s study, in order to discuss the logistics of a meeting that would be taking place tomorrow for the lieutenants and captains. Leaving Haru, Katerina, Byakuya, and his mother sitting at the table.

Finally, Katerina looked up from her plate and noticed that Byakuya was staring at her, something unreadable in his large grey eyes. For the first time that she could remember, Byakuya Kuchiki looked at her with a thoughtful, soft expression. Her eyes widened slightly at his gaze and she felt her heart speed up and blood rush to her face. Taking a deep breath she motioned with her head towards the door and the pair both excused themselves. Haru let out a loud whistle and Katerina whirled around and gave him a look sharp enough to cut glass, as the pair walked to the door Katerina slammed it behind her, not caring that Mrs. Kuchiki was sitting at the table as well.

Byakuya and Katerina walked down the hallway in silence. They continued like that—each one lost in their own thoughts until they made their way outside. For the second time today Katerina felt herself facing the lake that bordered her estate. Only this time the lake was shrouded in darkness. Not as inviting as it had been hours earlier, the dark depths of the water reminded Katerina of her own soul as she thought about how her fate had just been sealed. She glared at the water with malice and contempt.

Byakuya could feel the waves of negativity coming off of the girl that stood beside him as she tried to glare the water to death. Very slowly, Byakuya brought his hand up to her face and poked her cheek. “Stop glaring at the water, you don’t have to marry me if you don’t want to…it’s not my Grandfather’s decision it’s yours and mine.” Katerina looked at him incredulously and scowled, pouting at him.

“You’re an idiot if you think we have a choice in the matter.” Katerina said quietly, her expression softening into something resembling apathy. “Also, didn’t your mother ever tell you that it was rude to stare?” She questioned, glancing at him with rosy cheeks.

Byakuya quickly tore his gaze away and thought back to what his mother had said to him at the dinner table. _Mrs. Kuchiki had known from the moment her son had met Katerina Hitsuchi that he was in deep. Her son often had trouble expressing his feelings and so she had been steadily trying to coax him into talking about how Katerina made him feel, most of the time all Mrs. Kuchiki got was him complaining about the redhead, but occasionally she was rewarded with Byakuya expressing his softer side._

_So, when her father-in-law mentioned his proposal of this arranged marriage she immediately jumped on the idea. She even tried to convince her son to make it official by proposing to her himself, but Byakuya had adamantly refused. Finally Mrs. Kuchiki had had enough, so during dinner she had leaned over and carefully whispered in her son’s ear that if he didn’t confess his feelings, then his grandfather might insist he marry the younger Hitsuchi princess instead, and at that thought she was sure that her son would simply blurt out his feelings just to not be forced into marriage with Lilianna._

Byakuya nervously fiddled with his sleeve as he stood beside Katerina on the edge of the lake. “Sorry.” Byakuya muttered. So quiet that Katerina wasn’t sure that she heard him right. She whipped her head up in surprise and her mouth formed an ‘O’ of shock at the declaration. Byakuya Kuchiki had just apologized to her.

“P-pardon?” Katerina said, watching him wearily.

“I said sorry, dumbass. For earlier, I’m sure you did fine on your entrance exam. They’d be assholes not to take you, you’re a badass.” Byakuya said, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the water.

Katerina felt a warmth explode in her chest at the praise that Byakuya had just given her, minus the insult. She smiled cheekily, but ducked her head to hide it, as she blurted out. “I got my results back actually.”

Byakuya’s eyebrows arched in surprise.

“What’s the verdict?” He asked, genuinely curious but also trying to fight the rising urge he had to scowl.

Katerina was tempted to ignore him, just to piss him off but she just couldn’t hold in her excitement.

“I’m going to be a part of Squad 8!!!!” She squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a bubbly hug. Byakuya tentatively reached his hands up and wrapped them around her waist. The pair had hugged many times before, they had known each other since birth, but this one somehow felt different. Byakuya didn’t know if it was because of his developing feelings for her, or if it was because of the tense situation they had previously found themselves in…but Katerina and him stayed like that for a moment. Her head buried in his neck and his hands around her waist, before they awkwardly separated, faces as red as Katerina’s hair.

“So…how’s your training coming along? Has your grandfather allowed you to take on anymore of the Clan’s duties yet?” Katerina mused, turning back to the water, a small smile gracing her lips.

Byakuya shrugged and muttered “A few of the small things, mostly the paperwork and the general estate upkeep. Nothing too serious.”

Katerina hummed in response as she continued looking out at the darkness, her eyes shining as the light of the moon reflected against the lake.

**********

The pair wandered back towards the entrance of the mansion—their moment by the lake still lingering between them, enveloping the two in an ambiance of calm silence. Both of them were studiously ignoring the lingering weight of Ginrei’s words from earlier that evening. Choosing instead to bask in each other’s company, barring any arguments that were sure to arise in the next couple of minutes.

Byakuya walked with his arms crossed, his posture straight as any Nobel, he still made the posture seem relaxing—like he didn’t have a care in the world. Katerina was almost three inches taller than the male as he hadn’t fully hit his growth spurt yet (much to his dismay). She walked faster than he did, so as they reached the front of her family home Byakuya was almost 4 feet behind her, observing the way that her red hair shone a dark burgundy when the light of the moon cascaded across it, illuminating the side of her face as she turned to him and gave him a quizzical look. Steeling himself and remembering his mother’s words, Byakuya squared his shoulders and marched up towards the girl that was waiting for him on her porch.

She went to head inside but before she reached for the handle Katerina felt a hand on her arm, stopping her. Her heart did a little flip as she turned around to face Byakuya. He was standing close to her—so close that his chest was touching her shoulder as he leaned in closer, closer, so close that their noses were most certainly touching. Katerina stopped breathing, as a curious anticipation ignited in her veins. She closed the distance, pressing her lips against his in a soft tentative kiss, one that was filled with new beginnings and possibilities. A spark ignited in her chest and Katerina found herself leaning into the kiss, her lips part as she loops her arms around his neck.

Byakuya cradled Katerina’s face in his hands and delicately dragged his thumb along her chin, parting her lips more and allowing him better access as he deepened the kiss, letting out a quiet groan—bang! The door to the front of the house smacked against the side of the wall as Haru burst outside, followed closely by Lilianna who was using Shunpo to throw various shoes at him. The two of them paid no attention to the two teens that were now spread apart as if they had each been burned by hot coals. Ashura cleared his throat as he appeared in the doorway giving the pair a sympathetic look before he slowly followed Lilianna as she chased Haru around the side of the house.

Katerina sputtered out profanities under her breath as she tried to control the rising urge to bonk her sibling’s heads together. She glanced at Byakuya out of the corner of her eye, noticing that his cheeks were flushed with pink as he avoided her eyes, awkwardly he shifted from foot to foot—as if he was trying to decide if running was a good option. His eyes shifted and blue eyes met grey ones, conveying that running, was not an option is he wanted to keep all of his limbs intact.

“You don’t have to marry me if you don’t want to—but I…want…you…to.” Byakuya muttered quietly, looking at the spot above her head.

Katerina felt the blood rush to her face and her chest exploded with warmth as she looked at her best friend. She had always thought of Byakuya as being a constant presence in her life—someone that she could trust even when they didn’t always see eye to eye. It hadn’t occurred to her until now that if she said no, Byakuya would marry someone else—fall in love with someone else. They would get married and have their own life together, and Katerina found herself overcome with a fierce wave of jealousy at the thought of someone else growing old and sharing with this man, a life. Suddenly with startling clarity Katerina realized that even though she had many reservations about Ginrei’s marriage plans, she _would_ marry Byakuya Kuchiki.

“Ok…I will, I’ll marry you.” Katerina said softly, looking at him, vulnerability clear on her face.

Byakuya smiled a wide smile—one of the biggest and most genuine smiles that she had seen on him since he was a small child. Katerina smiled back at him and quickly closed the distance between herself and him. Pressing her lips lightly against his, before wishing him goodnight, an impish grin adorning her face as she skipped into the house—the sound of her sibling’s arguing in the background.

*********

Once Katerina was safely in the confines of her own room she leaned against the heavy oak door, sliding down the surface coming to a rest on the freshly scrubbed wooden floor. She brought her hand up to her mouth and brushed her fingers against her lips, remembering the way that Byakuya’s lips felt against her own. Her lips quirked upwards in a smile as she hoisted herself off the floor and headed towards her closet to get ready for bed. She had run into Masashi on the way upstairs. He had told her that she was going to be a part of Squad 8, just as Ashura had said earlier—but her father also notified her that she was going to be the 3rd seat of Squad 8! Katerina knew that Byakuya was going to be jealous but she also couldn’t wait to tell him tomorrow after her first day with her Squad. Glancing outside, Katerina realized that it was rather late into the night, she hastily pulled on some sleeping clothes and climbed into her bed, drifting off into a fitful sleep as the beating of her heart finally slowed to a simple rhythm.


	3. Silence of the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is virtually no Byakuya in this chapter :( sorry my guys. There might be a little bit next chapter but I promise that Chapter 5-6 we'll get some good stuff going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO...I wanted to add some history into this (i.e. the Hitsuchi Clan's history with the Kuchiki's and all their little dark secrets in between, because every Clan is bound to have things they don't want the Gotei 13 to know amr?)
> 
> My plan is to make 4 stories in this saga, following Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, Soul Society Arc, Winter War Arc, and finally the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. So the first part will be around 15 chapters, and it will get pretty dark but I mean...it'll all be worked out over the Soul Society Arc so don't fret! 
> 
> That being said it will be pretty dramatic and angst-y throughout the last few chapters of Pendulum, and the middle of Soul Society Arc. So I'm trying to incorporate as much fluff as I can between all the sadness that will come.
> 
> CHAPTER 4 SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW/THE NEXT DAY AT THE LATEST :) As always, thanks so much for reading. Y'all are awesome! < stay healthy.

The moon shone through the large bay window that adorned Katerina’s bedroom, illuminating her flushed form. The redhead tossed in her bed, kicking the blankets off in her slumber. Her breathing became labored as she struggled against the cloud of dark thoughts that were tugging at the corners of her consciousness, bringing her deeper into her dream.

_Katerina walked along the cracked and dry dirt crusted ground, her bare feet quickly becoming caked in the dust, as she frantically rushed along the outskirts of Rukongai. She looked around at the barren landscape, a growing feeling of unease trickling down her spine. Searching the perimeter she saw nothing but the occasional patch of green where grass had fought its way to grow._

_Katerina continued to walk aimlessly, she didn’t know what she was walking towards but she knew that she needed to keep going. Suddenly, the figures started appearing. At first she thought that they were bushes, but as she got closer she realized with budding horror that they were people—not just any civilian, they were Shinigami. She stopped when she got to the first person, to check to see if they were alive._

_Turning over the man that was crumpled over on his side she recoiled in fear when she realized that the dark haired man had a white and black hollow mask adorning his face. Stumbling away from the body of the lifeless creature, Katerina ran over to the next body—that of an older Shinigami with salt and pepper hair, he too had a hollow mask fused to his face._

_The redhead checked all of the 15 bodies, no survivors, all of them had the same deformity. Struggling with the rising panic that threatened to crush her Katerina decided that she must notify someone. She started back the way that she came, but as she sped past the bodies she watched as the scene before her eyes shifted and before she could react she landed on her hands and knees on something plush._

_Looking down at her hands, that were buried in plush white carpet, the girl narrowed her eyes. Scrutinizing her surroundings recognition washed over her when she realized that she was in her family home—specifically the library. The Hitsuchi library was stocked floor to ceiling with bookshelves. They weren’t as skilled at keeping archives on the history of Soul Society, but they did, however, keep meticulous records of their own Clan’s history._

_Something was wrong though, the library was organized differently…the carpet was a new addition. And the large circular wooden table that sat in the centre of the octagonal room was also not supposed to be there. Perplexed, Katerina tentatively walked towards the table and noticed that there were intricate designs carved into the border of the table—carvings of her Clan’s symbol. She marveled at the craftsmanship of the woodwork, looking around the place in wonderment and trying to decipher how the library had changed so much in such a short period of time._

_\--The door to the library was swiftly thrust open, and for some reason the redhead panicked, as if this wasn’t her home. Hiding hastily behind one of the standalone bookshelves that stood just behind the wide table, Katerina could easily see who entered and exited the library from where she was perched. So when the lady who looked to be in her early thirties (but was undoubtedly much older) walked in and quickly shut the door, Katerina was able to get a clear look at her._

_Her eyes widened when she realized with a start that the woman looked very similar to her mother, the only difference was that this woman had green eyes, a hard-no nonsense gaze, and floor length dark red hair, the colour of blood. The woman walked straight up to the bookshelf that Katerina was perching against and with narrowed eyes scrutinized the space that Katerina was standing. The younger redhead was frozen in place under the elder’s penetrating gaze. Peeking through her hair at the older woman, Katerina was startled to realize that the woman wasn’t looking **at** her. She was looking **through her.** _

_When the woman was satisfied that there was no one else in the room she swiftly pulled the ladder that resided at the end of the bookshelf, and proceeded to climb to the very top and pull out a heavy bound red leather book with black markings on the spine that was sat midway through the highest row of the bookshelf closest to the door. Climbing down, the green-eyed woman brought the book over to the round table and placed it gently on the table top._

_Katerina curiously followed the other redhead to the table and looked over her shoulder as she brushed her delicate and slender fingers over the book releasing a faint pulse of energy that displayed the kanji of a kido that the younger Hitsuichi did not know. Furrowing her eyebrows in concentration Katerina tried to remember her symbols for her sealing kido and none of those came close to what was on the surface of the book—enveloping the item in a faint purple glow._

_Realization dawned on Katerina that this kido was a forbidden technique when the women began to chant. Shielding her eyes Katerina took a step away from the table as a blinding light enveloped the woman. Once the light faded the woman was left with the unlocked red leather book. She flipped to a page that was near the centre and began performing an energy releasing ceremony._

_Katerina’s heart was hammering in her chest as she watched the women pull out a ball of energy from nowhere, the pulse of it white hot to her eyes. The reiatsu of the woman spiked the longer that she held the ball of white hot energy. Wearily, Katerina took a step forward but froze when the door to the library opened, quietly squeaking in the dense silence that enveloped the room._

_Katerina stifled a gasp when she looked at the individual that was standing before her—it was Ginrei Kuchiki. Only this Ginrei Kuchiki was much younger than the man that she knew today. She absentmindedly noticed the striking similarities between Ginrei and Byakuya when he looked like this. Whipping her head around Katerina stared around the library once more—taking in every detail, her eyes widened with realization when they once again landed on the woman at the table, her mother’s mother, her grandmother._

_Green eyes met stern grey ones as Ginrei Kuchiki walked hastily up to the table and laid his hands on it, leaning across the table he looked at Nomi Hitsuchi._

_“They won’t get it—they won’t get the hogyoku.” Nomi whispered vehemently, but her anger was not directed at the Kuchiki Head._

_“If you do not uphold your end of the deal and hand it over to Squad Zero they will likely take any action they can in order to force you to give it to them.” The intensity in which Ginrei spoke caused goosebumps to rise on Katerina’s skin. She looked sharply at Nomi Hitsuchi and watched the anguish in her eyes give way to anger. She didn’t say anything, and Katerina had a hunch that she didn’t have to._

_Ginrei turned to leave, as he walked to the door his voice rang clear throughout the room. “I have warned you Nomi, if your pride put’s your family in danger then that is on you, but I will not have it threaten my blood. End it, hand it over to the Royal Guard and bear your punishment, before it is too late.”_

_Katerina let out a breath as Ginrei exited the library. She sat down in a chair across from her grandmother, her head spinning with so many questions she thought that it would explode. She watched as her grandmother held the hogyoku in her hands and began to flick little pieces of energy off of it. Each flare dispersing into the air with a pop! As a result of the reiatsu that was being released due to the hogyoku Katerina felt the air thicken. She stood up and began to back up so that she was able to breathe easier. Maintaining her distance the young Hitsuchi watched as her grandmother dismantled her creation, she watched the physical and mental pain that it was causing her to do so. Suddenly her grandmother stood up and turned to face her—but Haru’s voice came out of her mouth as it screamed_

_“Katerina you lazy ass, get your butt over to Squad 8. What kind of seated officer is late on their first day?!”_

_*********_

Katerina bolted up, the sheets clung to her sweaty skin as Haru’s voice rang in her ears. She brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness that was filtering into the room from the early morning sun, casting shadows across her room at various angles. Once she got her bearings, Haru’s words registered with the redhead and she finally clued in to the loud banging on her bedroom door.

“AHHHHH no way, no way, no way….I slept in?!” Katerina yelled, throwing her hands up in the air and racing around the room--literary she probably broke Yoruichi’s record with how fast she was using Shunpo. About 2 minutes later Katerina exited her room, holding her sword, her red hair expertly braided down the centre of her back. Only to find her twin nowhere to be seen. Suspiciously, the redhead sauntered down her stairs, only to run into the house service, getting things ready for the morning. One of the bedroom maid’s commented that she was up quite early as she hastily sped down the stairs—growing irritation present with each step.

Once she reached the dining hall her eyes landed on her brother who was sitting in one of the many chairs that adorned the long dining table. The dark look that she gave him was enough to shut him up as he opened his mouth to cheekily wish her a ‘lovely early start’ to her day. The strength at which she slammed the kitchen door would have been enough to wake up anyone else who had the misfortune of being at the manor.

Coming back 5 minutes later with a cup of ginger lemon tea, Katerina plopped down in the chair farthest away from her brother. She sat looking at nothing as the dream that she had had last night played over in her head. She didn’t even notice when her twin had come to sit across from her until he leaned into her personal space and started to blow air at her. Growling, Katerina took a swipe at him and caught Haru upside the head. The redheaded male had the gale to look wounded as he feigned hurt.

“What time is it?” Katerina asked wearily, stifling a yawn.

“6:05am ma’am.” Haru responded, with a little salute.

A vein was most certainly exploding out of her forehead as Katerina tried to maintain her composure, _don’t hit him, don’t hit him, don’t hit him._ She chanted silently to herself.

A sickly sweet smile plastered on her face, Katerina placed her sword on the table,

“Haru, darling brother. Why am I awake at 6:05am when I do not have to assemble at the Squad 8 barracks until 7:30am?”

Haru looked at her face and then the table, and gulped. Getting up out of his chair he went to sit a few chairs away from his original spot across from her. Katerina deflated, as she burrowed her head into her arms and closed her eyes, intent on sleeping until at least 7:00am.

“Ehrm…” Ashura cleared his throat as he entered the dining room, taking in his younger siblings who were both slumped on the table. Haru, playing with two spoons, and Katerina softly snoring.

Katerina’s ear twitched and she sighed a heavy sigh as her older brother entered the dining hall. Perhaps she should just leave with Ashura on his way to the Squad 7 barracks. Since they hadn’t run into Masashi yet Katerina made the assumption that he went back to the barracks to do paper work once the Kuchiki’s had left yesterday.

At the thought of the Kuchiki’s Katerina’s thoughts turned to Byakuya and the kiss that they had shared last night. Her face erupted with heat, she was thankful that her head was still buried in her arms.

“I know you’re awake Kat. Perhaps you would like to accompany me to work this morning on the way to your barracks.” Ashura said gently. He found that urging his sister into the waking hours was always better than thrusting her into them. Something that Haru often ignored, because he was always ready to go.

Katerina lifted her head and nodded in agreement. Grabbing her sword from off the table, before following her brother out the door of the dining hall. The two fell into step beside one another.

“Are you nervous?” Ashura asked, gold eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Katerina mulled that question over…she wasn’t nervous, simply excited to meet everyone and make a good impression. After all, if she was able to form good connections in the Gotei 13 then it would make her day to day work life easier. Her brother was slated to take over Masashi’s position within the Gotei 13, much like Sojun was to take over once Ginrei retired.

As the pair exited the gates of their manor they made the decision to take the scenic route through the forest the bordered the west side of Seireitei. While they walked Katerina remembered the dreams that had plagued her the night before.

“Ashura, did mother ever mention anything about a red and black leather bound book that resides in our library?” Katerina asked, glancing up at her brother.

Ashura gave her a confused frown, his brow crinkling, probably as he tried to recall ever hearing something of the sort.

“I don’t believe she ever mentioned anything about a red leather book.” Ashura said looking down at his sister quizzically. Katerina gave him a tiny nod as they reached the clearing of the forest and passed the Squad 4 barracks. Next was Squad 5, then Squad 7—unfortunately Squad 8 was on the other side of Seireitei, apparently the captain liked to be close to Squad 1 so he didn’t have to walk too far or leave too early for things like meetings.

“May I ask about your sudden interest in red coloured mysterious phantom books?” Ashura pressed, giving Katerina a raised eyebrow.

“No reason, just a stray thought.” Katerina shrugged, feigning innocence.

Ashura decided not to press the matter and instead changed the subject.

“So how was your walk with Byakuya last night? You two seemed to be gone for quite a while, and when I came outside you both looked like I had stabbed your favourite fish.” He gave his little sister a small lopsided smirk as they passed through the gardens of Squad 4, the lush trees blowing in the early morning breeze.

Katerina’s face felt like it was on fire as she sputtered out an excuse about being late for her meeting with Captain Kyoraku and took off like a shot. Ashura was looking at the space where his sister has stood seconds before, chuckling to himself as he continued towards the Squad 7 barracks.

Katerina raced around the various building throughout Seireitei as she tried to run off some of her excess energy. Deeply lost in thought she wanted to check out her family library for herself to find out about the book, she just had to wait until the end of the day. Not looking where she was going Katerina came to an abrupt stop mere inches from Captain Hirako’s scrunched up face.

*********

Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen was walking some distance behind Shinji Hirako, as the blonde was being extremely obnoxious this morning.

“Keep up Sosuke, we don’t want to be tardy—what will people think?” Shinji quipped sarcastically turning slightly so that he could watch his lieutenant from the corner of his eye.

Obviously this presented a problem because it meant that he couldn’t see the girl who was using Shunpo at break neck speeds that was headed straight for them. Not bothering to warn Shinji, Sosuke Aizen observed the redheaded girl that had reacted with lightning fast reflexes and stopped mere inches from his Captain’s face.

Quietly he took in her presence and deciphered that she was from the Hitsuchi Clan. That shade of red hair accompanied with the slight accent, and the obvious etiquette training was a dead giveaway.

Katerina looked up and profusely apologized to Captain Hirako for almost knocking him over.

“What? You couldn’t knock me over if you tried, doll. Don’t worry about it.” Shinji waved a hand up, unbothered by her near blunder. Katerina balked underneath her calm façade, her eyes flashing a bit at the comment but nonetheless she ignored Hirako’s attempt at blasé and caught the eye of the gentlemen behind him.

He looked bookish—a bit older than her, and rather good looking, in a soft sort of way. The rising sun flashed against his glasses as he offered her a kind smile. Katerina returned the smile, a genuine one breaking its way onto her face. Not the usual placating one that she used when talking to most people outside the manor.

His brown eye twinkled as his smile grew into a smirk, especially when the Squad 12 lieutenant approached and kicked Shinji in the face. Katerina quickly stepped back in surprise and walked over to stand near the lieutenant of Squad 5.

“Does that always happen to him?” She questioned, hiking her thumb in the direction of Shinji’s lifeless form.

Sosuke grimaced and feigned dispassion for his Captain’s current predicament. Katerina’s smile flashed into a smirk, before the expression was quickly wiped away. Subtly smoothing out her modified Shinigami uniform, the redhead stood before him in all her 5’7 glory. Wearing an altered uniform so that her legs were mostly bare except for the over the knee white socks that she wore in place of the ankle socks that most people wore. The only sign of her status was the quality of the fabric of her clothes, and her shade of red hair.

“They usually dabble in a bit of whatever-that-is, at least twice a day.” Sosuke tilted his head to the side and studied her, waiting for her response. Hungry for her answer.

She turned and observed both Hiyori and Shinji making faces at one another.

“That can’t be good for them.” She said. As if remembering her training the Hitsuchi female introduced herself.

“Katerina Hitsuchi, Third Seat of Squad 8” she said.

_Interesting._

“Sosuke Aizen” He said, offering her his hand to shake.

Katerina noticed that when he introduced himself he didn’t tack on the customary affiliation even though he was a high-ranking officer.

Shinji pulled himself off the ground in time to bark at Hiyori, Sosuke, and the redheaded runt that there was a meeting that people had to get to (mainly them). Katerina looked at the three of them sheepishly before excusing herself to head in the direction of Squad 8.

Glancing back she noticed Sosuke Aizen staring at her through the frames of his glasses as the group walked towards the Squad 1 barracks, an inquiring look on his face like she was a bug and he was looking at her under a microscope.... 


	4. Duplicitous Bloodline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love wine-aunt Yoruichi  
> So Katerina is about to go meddling around Ginrei's life...we'll see where that gets her 0_0   
> Bya-Kat content = 1000 in the next couple chapters <3 LET'S GO

Katerina couldn’t help but feel a little unnerved with the way that Sosuke had looked at her as she was retreating in the direction of the Squad 8 barracks. Brushing off the uncomfortable feeling, the redhead continued on her way. Running along the rooftops of the various buildings that were scattered around. Throughout her journey, she garnered a few questioning looks from the Shinigami that were scattered here and there. After all she was quite proficient in Shunpo, and could therefore skip over the rooftops of Soul Society at an alarming rate.

Coming to a skittering stop outside the entrance to Squad 8 Katerina finally felt the giddy excitement bubble over. She forced herself to stop and take a breath, donning the professional mask that she had perfected years ago. Growing up in a Noble Clan—however lax her parents had been, came with certain rules. The way that she behaved directly affected the image of her Clan, so she had to be as professional in this new work environment as possible.

Feeling her heart pound inside her chest as she made her way to front entrance, Katerina stopped short when she realized that there was someone waiting for her. A tall, slender woman stood at the entrance to the main hallway of the Squad 8 barracks. She had long dark hair that was braided into twin braids on either side of her head, a no nonsense aura, and striking turquoise eyes observing here behind square red-rimmed glasses. The girl looked to be a few decades older than Katerina herself, as the two of them sized each other up Katerina came to the conclusion that this was the lieutenant of Squad 8.

Swallowing hastily, the redhead noticed that Lisa Yadomaru did not look very pleased to have been kept waiting, but Katerina wasn’t sure if she was mad or not.

 _Maybe that’s just her face?_ Katerina wondered as she quickly walked up to her senior and offered her a greeting and one of her best smiles.

“You’re late.” Lisa observed, looking positively unbothered by her new Squad-mate’s tardiness.

Katerina tried to quickly apologize, but before she could Lisa had turned around and motioned for her to follow through the hall of the barracks. Feeling at ease with the lack of upset about her late appearance, Katerina followed Lisa through the pin straight hallway of the Squad 8 barracks. She could clearly see the distinction between Captain Kyoraku’s influences in the way that he decorated the building as opposed to her father’s influence in his. Taking comfort that no one would be displeased with her tardiness Katerina was led to a room that branched just off the end of the hallway closest to the section of Shoji that lined the outskirts of the entire back wall of the building.

Lisa led her towards her room where she would be able to stay and do her work, and sleep if she so desired. The room was quite standard, with the same simple desk for working, a closet, and the tatami floors throughout the back half of the room, providing space for sleeping. There was an adjoining room that served as her washroom that connected off to the side when she entered the room. Her room was quite cozy looking, and since she was on the corner, it meant that she was close to the back of the barracks, meaning she was sequestered from the noise of others.

Peering around the room curiously Katerina felt the ghost of a smile make its way onto her face. She was very satisfied with the room and as she turned back towards the door to tell Lisa that she liked it, she was met with the barren doorway, no Lisa to be found. Nervous sweat dripping down the side of her face, Katerina tentatively poked her head out of the doorway, looking for Lisa, only to be met with an empty hallway. Deciding that Lisa was done with her tour, Katerina turned towards her desk and gently set her zanpakto on the table.

Sitting down, the redhead took her time to study the sword. She’d been given the blade as soon as she was old enough to walk. She looked at the baby pink wrapping around the cylindrical ribbed hilt, its two circular rings that acted as the guard sat vertically atop one another on both sides, while there were two opposing curved pieces of silver steel that diverged into opposite diagonal directions around the hilt, the blade was thin and straight, the length of it suited her stature perfectly, fitting snuggly into her white sheath that she kept around her back—arguably it looked quite strange for a sword that was in its unreleased form. Katerina’s gaze turned thoughtful as she stared longingly at the engraving that sat on the base of the hilt, her Clan’s symbol, burned into the steel.

It was a deadly weapon, fitting of the warrior that she was slated to become. However, it was also a burden, Katerina thought absently. The burden was that she still was unable to name her sword. Most Shinigami, especially those that are born to privilege usually find out the name of their zanpakto around their coming of age, depending on their circumstances—which can either speed up the process or hinder the user exponentially. Byakuya was 120 when he figured out the name of _Senbonzakura_ , Haru was 130, Ashura was barely a century old when he figured out his Shikai, and only 120 when he mastered his Bankai.

Katerina’s gaze hardened with determination as she pushed her jealous thoughts aside and tried to focus on all of the things that she had accomplished _without_ knowing the name of her zanpakto. She had become a seated officer on just her experience as a Kido Master, plus her swordsmanship was impeccable and her Shunpo was gaining quite the traction, Yoruichi was pushing her harder and harder every time they trained. She also considered herself to be quite bright, despite Byakuya’s constant teasing…

There were many things that she was proud of herself for, and if anyone had a problem with her—then they were welcome to address it with her. She lifted her head high, and marched out of her room, intent on looking around the barracks, pushing the sour thoughts about her progress to the back of her mind. She set to work making her way around the barracks, trying to learn as many names of the officers—both seated and unseated alike.

*********

Shunsui Kyoraku was perched in the shade of a cherry blossom tree that sat off to the side of the large garden behind his barracks. The garden was calm and quiet and it led off into a small man-made forest that contained several dirt paths that were remarkable for walking through when the sun sank low below the trees.

Captain Kyoraku was lying on his back with his Sugegasa straw hat laid over top of his face to block the rising daylight. Sighing contently, he let his hand fall to rest against the patch of his bare chest that was visible due to the way that he wore his Captain’s uniform. About to let the lull of the midday breeze whisk him off to sleep, Shunsui let out a soft content groan—WHAM! Lisa’s foot connected directly with Kyoraku’s nose as the man yelped in pain and shot up into a sitting position. The man gave his lieutenant a dejected look, as she stared at him innocently. Pushing up her glasses, Lisa gave him a sly grin and reminded him that if he didn’t get his butt over to Squad 1, then the Captain Commander was bound to have a coronary. Kyoraku mumbled something about ‘cold-hearted women never letting their lovers rest’ Lisa just offered him a pleasant smile as she lifted her leg to go for another kick, this one was lighter, and landed against Kyoraku’s back—coaxing him into a standing position.

Shunsui let out a loud groan of discontent as he stretched, flexing the muscles in his back and working out the kinks from laying in the same spot for so long. Taking his hat off the ground, the man dusted it off and placed it on his head. Turning around he gave Lisa a once over and winked.

“How do I look?” He asked her, a lazy smile making its way onto his face as they back tracked towards the barracks. Before she could respond though, the pair caught sight of Katerina Hitsuchi—who was currently sitting on the floor of the hallway, reading to Shunsui’s niece, and youngest member of Squad 8, Nanao Ise.

*****

The redhead was so immersed in the story she was telling that she didn’t even realize that her two superiors were standing right behind her. For someone who had been pretty self-assured that she was a master in kido, it was quite embarrassing when a mere child had to notify her that she was sitting at the literal feet of her Captain.

“Eh?” Katerina said, feeling a cold sweat drip down her back. _Please, please, please no._

She turned around and was met with very large and hairy BARE FEET?!

Letting her gaze travel upwards, Katerina found herself staring at Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. Mumbling her apologies to Nanao, she quickly sprang up and bowed her head in apologies, blood rushing to her face in embarrassment. _This is not how I wanted my first meeting to go…_ She thought, cringing.

Shunsui let out a low chuckle, the rumble of it vibrating deep in his chest at the redhead’s actions. She looked a lot like Masashi’s wife, although her eyes were a piercing blue, like shards of ice—whereas Mai Hitsuchi’s had been a deep blue, like the ocean. Shunsui had met both of Captain Hitsuchi’s boys long ago, but this was his first time seeing his daughter since the death of her mother.

Kyoraku—coming from a Noble family himself, had been to many a gathering where he had become acquainted with Mai Hitsuchi and her husband, the ‘goofball’ as Jushiro had nicknamed him. The group of them got along very well, and before Mai had died she would often invite both Kyoraku and Jushiro out for a night on the town with Masashi after a late Captains meeting.

So, as Kyoraku stared at the redhead, a small playful smile on his lips he simply patted her head and assured her that it was not a problem that she was getting to know the youngest member of the Squad.

“I’m pleased to see that Masashi wasn’t lying when he said that his daughter was kind-hearted above all else. Perhaps when you’re done with that though, you’ll listen to Lisa explain how the paper work needs to be done.” He said, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

Katerina was relieved that she hadn’t offended him. She couldn’t remember very much about Kyoraku’s visits to the manor. She’d known that he had visited a few times when her mother got sick, but that was quite long ago, it had been decades since she had even laid eyes on the man.

Regardless, she was grateful that he had accepted her onto his Squad, and she was determined to earn her place. So when he suggested that Lisa show her how to do the paperwork after their meeting Katerina jumped on the idea and said that she would start prepping the documents right away. She told him that she had had Ashura explain to her how she was supposed to fill out the documents and could start on them while the two were out.

Kyoraku let out a hearty chuckle and waved his hand in the air, dismissing the idea.

“That can wait until after lunch, why don’t you sit down and relax for a while—we can’t have our third seat getting grey hairs on her first day here.” As he and Lisa continued walking, Lisa turned her head and studied Katerina who was looking after them with a bewildered expression on her face.

*****

Katerina was left staring after her Captain and Lisa, wondering what on earth she was supposed to do with the rest of her morning. Her stomach grumbled loudly, and she looked around self-consciously, wondering if anyone had heard the sudden explosion of noise out of her gut.

 _“Phew”_ she let out a sigh of relief.

“So I take it you’re hungry.” Haru had entered from the back of the Squad 8 barracks, leading Katerina to wonder how in the _Soul King_ he had managed to get into the barracks—through the back, and into the garden, without being stopped by anyone.

She gave her twin an incredulous look, demanding to know why he was in her place of work and treating it like it was his everyday norm.

Haru scratched his head lazily and offered his sister a misty eyed love-struck smile.

“I’m just running some errands for Yoruichi, she’s so busy now that she’s taken over the 2nd division as a Captain. She wanted me to tell you that she’s stopping by for a game of hide-and-seek tag later today!”

“I think you have a nose-bleed.” Katerina deadpanned.

Yoruichi was arguably the closest thing that Katerina had to a full-time teacher. The other noblewoman had been a constant in the redhead’s life since she was born. Haru was irrevocably and inexplicably, head over heels in love with the Shihoin Princess. So, Katerina wasn’t surprised that her brother was bringing her a message from Yoruichi as he spent most of his free time at the 2nd division barracks, trying to flirt—key word “trying”.

Haru poked Katerina’s cheek and gave her a tear filled expression. “Why do you have to be so mean, sister.” He wailed.

Katerina raised an eyebrow at her twin.

“You’re being exceptionally mellow-dramatic this morning.” She said as they started to walk towards their favourite restaurant located in Seireitei’s market.

Haru sulked behind her as they made their way out of the 8th division complex and towards the main roads of Seireitei.

The pair walked through the winding streets, acknowledging the passing greetings of others when they were recognized—which was often. The farther away from the centre of Seireitei they walked the wider and the lower quality the streets became. Since they were still inside the confines of the Seireitei there was a lot to be said about the roads themselves, they were still paved and the buildings were still intricately crafted, it was just easier to discern that the materials that were used, were of a lesser quality.

The market was located in the centre of Seireitei, the Hitsuchi manor was east of the market and sat on the edge of the overall perimeter. The market was pretty central to where most of the Squad barracks were located. Since Squad 8 was arguably the closest to the Squad 1 buildings, the twins had only a half-hour walk before they reached the market because Squad 1 was located to the far west of Seireitei.

On their walk the two discussed many different things—how Masashi was visiting the manor less frequently, and how Ashura seemed to be visiting more, which was unlike him. Finally, once they had reached the market and browsed through the various vendors, the pair sat at their usual booth in the small tea shop, run by an elderly blind woman.

Katerina gave Haru a suspicious once-over when he insisted on paying, as her twin generally didn’t take her out for food—it was usually her buying him food not the other way around. Katerina thanked him cautiously, wondering wearily if he was trying to bribe her to talk to him about her engagement.

Like two peas in a pod, Haru glanced at Katerina and, as if on cue, he asked

“So you and Kuchiki, eh?” Haru wasn’t much for girl talk, and neither was Katerina if we were being honest.

Katerina picked up her tea to hide the colour that had unwillingly rushed to her face. The kiss from last night still tauntingly present every time she closed her eyes.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Katerina admitted, her face heating up more. It was rare that her and her twin had very serious conversations, so talking to him about her feelings for a boy—especially when the boy was Byakuya Kuchiki, was absolutely mortifying.

“Does he make you happy?” Haru asked, staring at his twin intently, bluish-green eyes boring into ice blue ones.

“Yes.” Katerina answered without missing a beat, staring him down as her heart skipped a beat at the acknowledgement.

The tension in the air was palpable. Katerina refused to back down as her gaze took on a hard edge, willing her brother to accept her situation. Finally, Haru cracked the biggest smile, as he dissolved into laughter.

“I really had you going there, huh Kat?” He joked as he took a sip of his tea and let the silence settle over the two. Katerina gave her brother a genuine smile, her whole face lighting up with relief when she realized that he had acknowledged her feelings.

The twins sat and talked and ate food for the remainder of the morning, and by the time the sun had crested over the sky, indicating that it was well into early-afternoon, Katerina said her goodbyes to her brother and the two parted ways.

Making her way back to the Squad 8 barracks, Katerina was surprised to find that Lisa had left detailed instructions on how to complete the paperwork for the ancillary fees and duties that the Division used for their annual budget. This was her first official task so for the remainder of the afternoon the redhead methodically completed her task, checking it over twice before handing it into Lisa to check once more before it went to Records.

Lisa gave Katerina an approving look and the faintest hint of a smirk as she looked over the redhead’s exceptional job. With the paperwork done Lisa dismissed Katerina for the day and notified her that a Hell-Butterfly had been sent for her earlier. Letting the delicate black creature flutter over to the Hitsuchi Heir, Lisa watched curiously as the redhead listened to the message.

Of course Lisa herself had already taken the opportunity to listen to it, and knew that it was Captain Kuchiki asking for Katerina’s presence later that evening. Given the fact that the redhead wasn’t in her general vicinity during that time that it was delivered, her curiosity had peeked and she had stealthily listened to the message beforehand.

Katerina listened to the message and as she turned to walk away she stopped and looked at the butterfly, subtly inspecting the creature.

Offering Lisa a deadly pleasant smile Katerina looked at her lieutenant.

“Thank you for giving me the afternoon off lieutenant, I’m sure you will be busy this afternoon. Opening her eyes, the redhead took a step closer to Lisa’s desk, where she was sitting, and quietly said “Perhaps, all the work you have will keep you from opening other people’s mail. I do not mind if you ask, as I have nothing to hide from you, but please do make the effort to ask.” Letting the words drip from her mouth like poison, Katerina turned on her heel…not bothering to wait for Lisa’s reply as she was rather miffed by her superior’s actions.

*****

Skipping her way along the building’s rooftops, Katerina made her trip over to the Squad 6 barracks. The barracks were close to the Kuchiki Manor which was located on the North-East side of Central 46 which sat beneath the Captain Commander’s Chambers. Where the Hitsuchi’s Manor bordered the East of Seireitei, the Kuchiki’s bordered the North. The Squad 6 barracks were across from the circular archives building that stood tall against all of the low roofs of the houses.

The sun cast the 6th division barracks in shadow as it lowered over the horizon, signalling the ending to another day. As Katerina walked through the door to the barracks, she was greeted with the smiling face of Ginrei’s third-seat, Ginjiro Shirogane. He offered her the customary greeting that she was used to receiving and she acknowledged him with a smile and a sheepish wave of her hand, as she didn’t really care about formalities between her fellow Shinigami.

“Congratulations on your promotion milady, Captain Kuchiki is waiting in his office.” He offered her a gruff nod as he motioned for her to head into Ginrei’s office. Katerina suddenly felt nervous as it wasn’t often that she had cause to be in Ginrei’s office at work. She usually visited him at the manor, when he was around. It was rare for her to venture into the division.

As she stood outside the door, the flash of Ginrei’s grave face--looking at her through younger eyes caused her to pause. She felt the need to ask him about it and reminded herself to ask him before she left.

Katerina opened the door and was met with kind smile of Ginrei Kuchiki, his usual apathetic expression replaced with the familiar lilt of his lips. He motioned for Katerina to take a seat. Once she was seated, Ginrei asked her how her first day had gone. Katerina replied that her day had gone better than she had expected it to, and the two chatted for a few more minutes.

Midway through her thought about asking the Kuchiki Head about her grandmother, Ginrei interjected.

“How is your training with your zanpakto going? I heard that Haru has finally achieved good control of his Shikai.”

Katerina’s expression twitched slightly, and her eyes hardened as she offered him a bit of a self-loathing smile, admitting that she was making slow progress on her swordsmanship skills.

“I ask this, not out of malicious intent—but out of caution. I know that as heir to your Clan’s title, you must master all aspects of being a Shinigami. I would like to offer to provide you with proper training—from myself, of course.” Ginrei appeased.

Katerina gaped at him. One of the most prestigious Captains of the Gotei 13 was offering her his services, and she couldn’t help but feel very honoured that Ginrei had even considered the idea. Katerina knew that logically, Ginrei was doing this as an investment in his grandson’s future, as well as her own. After all, the Kuchiki’s couldn’t have their name sullied by anything _less_.

Katerina offered Ginrei as relieved smile, and weighed the options of declining. _It would be rude to decline this nice offer that Captain Kuchiki has presented you with, you shall say yes._ Her mother’s voice danced around in her head, reminding her of her status, and her expectations.

Katerina thanked the Kuchiki Head profusely, for his offer. She surmised that Ginrei had been talking to Yoruichi, because he extended an invitation towards her, notifying her that her training would be overseen at the Kuchiki Manor, after her shifts with Captain Kyoraku. Katerina looked at the place card and noticed the same looping symbols of the Four Great Noble Families. The crests of each Clan adorning a separate corner of the card.

Katerina noticed that the crests laid over top of one another looked exactly like the crest that was engraved into her grandmother’s table in the library from her dream. Tracing the Hitsuchi crest delicately, Katerina was lost in thought, thinking about the Red Book, and the way that Ginrei had turned his back on her grandmother.

Glancing up at Ginrei, Katerina met his steel grey eyes and held his gaze. Her icy blue orbs curiously studying his expression.

“Ginrei-sama, were you acquainted with my grandmother at all?” Her eyes were eagerly taking in every subtle reaction the man made. His jaw twitched. _Yes, you knew her._ His eyes hardened infinitesimally. _Something happened between you two. A fight—like the one in my dream, maybe._

Those were the only discernible reactions that could be seen from Ginrei Kuchiki, as he sat in front of Nomi Hitsuchi’s heir. He offered her a kind smile, to mask the sudden sour taste in his mouth.

“Nomi Hitsuchi was just that—an acquaintance. We interacted only when there was Counsel, and nothing more. Things were different than they were today, the Clans often disagreed on many things. Your grandmother was a stubborn woman, many came to respect her for it, but this stubbornness also contributed to her having many enemies.” Ginrei did not lie, every word that left his mouth was the truth. There were certain parts that he had exaggerated, but it was nothing that the young Hitsuchi had to know.

Katerina smiled at Ginrei, and thanked him once more before getting up to leave. Instead of heading home via her usual route of rooftop. Katerina opted for walking along the streets of Seireitei.

Dusk had fallen into dark as the Hitsuchi heir made her way through the streets, deeply lost in thought. The redhead looked at her feet as she felt a hollow feeling tug at her chest—something about Ginrei’s admission had bothered her. She didn’t know why, considering that her dream was probably, simply that—a dream. The way that he had reacted when she had broached the subject lead her to believe that there was more to the story.

Finally making her way to the manor, Katerina walked into the house, and passed the library on the way to her room. She paused at the doorway, and very quietly…she tugged on the handle of the large oak door. Letting it close behind her—the redhead was shrouded in darkness, with only the light of a simple candle to guide her, she turned sharply to right and looked up to the highest shelf of the bookshelf that was built into the wall.

Her hopes were dashed when she saw nothing but dusty old journals, leather bound—in varying colours and age. She felt the emptiness expand as she wallowed in the fact that her dream was definitely a dream.

However, as she was drifting off to sleep she couldn’t help but wonder why Ginrei had lied about knowing her grandmother…


	5. Whispers in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Fluff  
> I have nothing to say other than that I am  
> 100% Kuchiki trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finished school, except I started summer school because I get bored easily.  
> Hope y'all are liking the story so far and that you're doing well and staying safe!  
> Please consider leaving a comment, I would love to know your opinions so far! <3  
> Enjoy the chapter :)

Sweat dripped down her face as Katerina slammed her wooden blade against Byakuya’s, causing it to reverberate through her arm and up her shoulder in a teeth jarring slam. Katerina grimaced, and pushed against her arm with her other hand to try and fend off Byakuya’s attack.

Collapsing under the overbearing weight of Byakuya’s force, the redhead collapsed onto the ground. Swiftly twisting out of the way, she barely avoided a face full of splinters when he brought the blade towards the ground, right where her face was moments before. She felt the impact of the blade burying itself in the dirt.

Thinking fast on her feet, the redhead immediately sat up and grasped the wood that was sticking out of the ground, carefully crafting a kido Katerina shot Byakuya at point blank range with Bakudo #61. She cackled on the ground as her boyfriend/soon-to-be husband fell flat on his ass, growling a litany of curse words.

Lifting her hands up in defeat, Katerina offered Byakuya a lazy smile from her position on the grass a few meters away from him. The dark haired boy was still trapped in her kido spell, so he matched her smile with a bold glare, trying to use his strength to break free. Obviously, this didn’t work out too well for the Kuchiki Clan’s future leader, as he simply succeeded in making himself red in face with his futile efforts.

The redhead’s giggle carried across the courtyard, the musical lilt warming Byakuya’s chest in a way he didn’t think was possible. If he wasn’t currently tied up, and already weak in the knees, he certainly would have been at the sound of her laugh. Feeling his face heat up, the dark haired teen awkwardly cleared his throat and averted his gaze from her form. His eyes caught sight of something behind the redhead, and his mood immediately soured. Because stalking towards Katerina, was the devil’s incarnate, the demon-witch herself, Yoruichi Shihoin.

Katerina watched Byakuya’s expression go from star-struck to infuriated in 0.2 seconds. The only thing that could make his emotions change at such a rapid rate was a certain golden eyed beauty. Twisting around and looking up, Katerina met the curious gaze of her mentor.

“Yoruichi! Did you come to watch us train?” Katerina questioned playfully raising an eyebrow at her teacher. The redhead had been training with Byakuya for months—since Ginrei mentioned that she should be improving in all aspects of her Shinigami duties he had insisted that she do her sword training with Byakuya before she trained with him, since it was the skill that she had the most trouble with and Byakuya was very skilled for someone his age. Plus, it helped that she was a Kido Expert and proficient in Shunpo, because it meant the Byakuya would be able to work on strengthening his abilities too.

Occasionally, Ginrei would have members of other Noble families come to the manor and offer them a lesson in whatever it is that they were working on that afternoon. Katerina would often visit the manor in the afternoon, once her paperwork and general duties were finished at the 8th Division. Sometimes, Katerina would bring Lisa (with whom she had grown rather close with) along with her to train, but by far the most frequent guest was the Shihoin Clan leader.

Which is why Katerina was now standing up and facing her mentor from her spot in the middle of the Kuchiki courtyard. Her bare feet were pleasantly tangled within the luscious grass as the wind carried the heady scent of cherry blossom around the compound. Her arms were crossed over her chest as the young Hitsuchi tried to determine if she was the dark skinned beauty’s latest victim, or if it was Byakuya.

Curiously Yoruichi pointed behind her student and motioned between the redhead and the Kuchiki.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt something.” Yoruichi said, not sounding sorry in the slightest, only extremely amused.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DEMON-CAT?!” Byakuya hollered in response, struggling more against the kido that Katerina expertly began to unwind from around his form, the spell disintegrating as she untangled the intricately crafted kido.

“Your grandfather invited me over, he said you wanted to play.” The way that Yoruichi’s eyes twinkled when she said the word ‘play’ made Katerina narrow her eyes slightly. Her teacher was in a fun mood today which meant that she was going to have to stay alert…after all when Yoruichi wanted to play, anything was a game.

**********

Gasping for breath, Byakuya groaned and collapsed against one of the pillars of the courtyard. He had sweat dripping down the side of his face and his hair was loose around his shoulders, quickly sticking to the side of his face. Katerina hastily Shunpo’d around the yard and skidded to a stop in front of him.

Giving him a once over to make sure that he was still doing ok Katerina glided behind the pillar as Yoruichi jumped down off the courthouse roof and flew towards the redhead, a glowing ball of kido forming itself in her left hand, her Captain’s haori flowing behind her in the wind.

“Woah!” Katerina yelped as the red hot ball of Hado went whirling past her right temple, grazing the side of her face, the burning blaze of the Shakkahō seared through her skin causing her to cry out in pain.

Twisting around violently quick Katerina aimed her fist at Yoruichi and slammed it against her chest—or at least she tried to slam it against her chest, but the 2nd division Captain had her hand clenched tightly around the redhead’s fist. Her eyes were serious when she looked at Katerina.

“Never get distracted during a battle. If this was a life or death situation your focus on Byakuya just now, would’ve cost you your life.” Tightening her grip on Katerina’s hand Yoruichi pulled the redhead forward so the she lurched in her direction. Yoruichi’s hand laid straight against Katerina’s chest, pressing forward so that she could feel the young redhead’s reiatsu coursing beneath her skin.

Katerina felt the nervous energy that was building up beneath her skin dissipate when Yoruichi placed her hand against her chest. Her mentor had negated any reiatsu that she had been building up for her next attack, suddenly the redhead felt drained. Struggling against the feeling, Katerina pushed back and was about to grit out another kido spell but before she could do that Yoruichi‘s other hand shot past her face and to the right, gripping the back of her neck. Byakuya was struggling to grasp the wooden blade near the pair and when he did, he forced it forward in a threatening arch in a desperate attempt to separate the two.

Equally as quickly, Yoruichi had spun Katerina around so that the redhead’s back was pressed against her front. Her arm was slung around her throat in a choke hold, and Byakuya was wearily pointing his wooden blade in the direction of the pair.

“Never let your emotions cloud your judgement during a fight. Just now, you attacked me because you were worried about Katerina, and you failed to notice that lieutenant Hitsuchi has infiltrated your courtyard.” Yoruichi said the last part of her sentence with a quirk of her lips, her eyes a deadly calm.

Katerina’s eyes widened imperceptibly as her brother appeared behind Byakuya.

“Bakudo #4 Hainawa” Ashura murmured.

Byakuya had the gall to look shocked when he was hit with Ashura’s kido spell—the second one of the day, poor boy. Katerina gave him a sympathetic look when the unruly teen collapsed on the ground once again. The bright glow of the yellow lightning illuminating the angles of his face.

“For god’s sake, not this shit again!” Byakuya hollered in contempt, although his struggles were a lot less forceful indicating that the male was nearing his limit.

Ginrei took this moment to appear, gravely the man looked over the scene before him and merely muttered a small.

“Harrumph…” Before signalling that he wished to speak with the mentors alone. Yoruichi’s eyes sparkled with mischief as she leaned down and whispered into the younger female’s ear.

“Looks like you two are getting the afternoon off. Use your time wisely, and try not to have too much fun, huh.” She chuckled, winking in Byakuya’s direction.

“Eh?” Katerina felt her face erupt with fire and she hastily glanced at the ground, embarrassed by Yoruichi’s insinuations.

At last Yoruichi released her grip on Katerina and the redhead Shunpo’d across the space of the courtyard, coming to a stop in front of her fiancé. Kneeling down in front of him, she brushed the hair out of his face and delicately untwined her brother’s kido spell. It was a well-crafted formula, but she was easily able to break it apart from the outside. If she had been caught in the kido it would’ve taken her longer than the 10 seconds it took her, but fortunately for Byakuya his future wife was a kido crafting badass. Ashura’s formula’s had nothing on her.

“Thanks” Byakuya said, sweat and dirt mingling on his face as he hauled himself off the ground.

“Don’t worry about it _Bya_.” She muttered quietly, smiling softly addressing him by her long forgotten pet name for him. She hadn’t called him that since he was a small child.

Byakuya scrunched his nose up at the old nickname, but let the redhead be. Placing his hand against the side of her face, he tenderly traced the edges of the burn that had formed from Yoruichi’s earlier attack. Grimacing in disdain Byakuya contemplated marching over to the Shihoin Head and giving her a piece of his mind, but the warning look in the redhead’s eyes made him think twice about it.

********

Leaving the three Captain-Class Shinigami to discuss whatever was threatening the balance between worlds today, the pair travelled towards the side entrance into the manor. They quickly made their way to the corridor that housed the rooms for the Kuchiki Noble Family. Ginrei’s room was at the centre of the house, but it was the redhead’s understanding that Kuchiki Clan leaders could make additions to the manor in any way they saw fit. Byakuya’s current room backed out onto the vast field that was located behind the Kuchiki Manor and she had a feeling that when he became head of his Clan that he would keep the location of his current room. The view was astounding after all.

Surrounded by the perimeter of the stone wall that separated the manor from the rest of Seireitei, the mansion backed onto a field that held the same lusciously vibrant green grass that was meticulously landscaped throughout the gardens in the courtyard. Dotted throughout the yard there were various shades of cherry blossom trees, but by far the ones that held the most beauty were the ones with the intense pink hues.

Katerina was always in awe when she caught a glimpse of a particularly potent coloured blossom. She knew that Byakuya wouldn’t admit it, but he too loved the brightness that the yard carried in the spring months, when the trees were in bloom.

“When do I get a room?” Katerina mused lightly, the pair walked into Byakuya’s room. Taking a delicate seat on the floor, the redhead twisted around in her spot to look up at the dark haired male. Byakuya had suddenly turned a surprising shade of pink, mumbling something as he busied himself with grabbing a clean pair of clothes.

Katerina felt the tips of her ears heat up, because it hadn’t occurred to her that _this_ would also be _her_ room as well as his. As much as she loved to tease him, she didn’t have the abilities that Yoruichi possessed, and when it came to sex—even the idea of sex, especially with Byakuya,/ she was easily flustered.

Fighting the rising heat that was creeping its way up her throat and towards her cheeks, the redhead cleared her throat, surreptitiously adjusting her hair from its mess around her shoulders to a messy bun on top of her head.

“Anyway, what do you have planned for us today?” Katerina questioned, her gaze locking on a robin that was perched atop one of the branches of a smaller cherry blossom tree that must’ve been recently planted.

Byakuya had stripped off his haori, his lean toned chest glistened with sweat. Katerina tried not to openly gawk at Byakuya’s form, so instead she forced her gaze to her hands, which were folded in her lap.

Byakuya stretched, oblivious to the redhead’s fleeting glances. Shaking his hair out of his face, he picked up his new haori, replacing the drenched white one with a softer, more refined dark blue one.

“I thought that we could have lunch in the garden, then I just thought that we could talk about the marriage ceremony. I’m sure that you’ll want to include a few customs from your Clan.” Byakuya said, tugging on the garment.

Katerina looked at his clean clothes enviously. Delicately touching the side of her face, where the burn had already started to heal, she muttered

“I would much rather just sign a piece of paper and be done with it.”

Byakuya looked at her questioningly, his mother had mentioned that Katerina would probably be excited to choose a date more so than plan the ceremony. For the life of him, he couldn’t imagine why she _wouldn’t_ get excited about a ceremony—he knew tons of other noble woman that were twice her age that would lose their minds for all things wedding related.

“I…don’t like going to events with the other families because I know that they look down upon us for our customs…and for once, I don’t want that to be the reason why I don’t enjoy our wedding day. I know that I pretend to not be bothered by their prodding, but sometimes—in the important moments, in the moments that I—that I hold dear to me, I would prefer to keep their judgements out of my life.” Katerina reluctantly mumbled, tearing her gaze away from Byakuya in a moment of naked vulnerability.

The past few months she had dealt with more inquisitions from the ladies of the other Noble Families. Where she had preciously just been another heir, she was now slated to be the Head of the Hitsuchi Clan as well as the wife of the Head of the Kuchiki Clan. This meant that many of the Elders as well as many of the noble women from the lesser noble families were interesting in influencing her decisions and behaviour.

Similar to Yoruichi, Katerina disliked having people tell her that she should be acting a certain way—especially since she already had a greater understanding of how to run and represent her clan, due to her mother’s influences on her as a child. The intense training that she had been put under gave her all the tools that she needed in order to fend off the hungry nobles that wanted to control her. Her family also helped with that, as well as Byakuya’s immediate family.

However, Katerina was clearly fooling herself into thinking that the undermining and belittling comments from the Elders of the other clans did not affect her.

Byakuya walked over to Katerina and sat down in front of her, taking her face in his hands he forced her to look at him.

“I promise that I will never make you do anything that you don’t want to do, so if you would prefer to have a closed ceremony with only immediate family, then I won’t hold that against you.” Byakuya’s eyes shone with care, and Katerina couldn’t help but feel a burst of warmth through her chest.

“Besides, grandfather will probably be happy that he doesn’t have to provide all of the Elders with living accommodations for the ceremony.” Byakuya chuckled, bringing his right hand up to ruffle her already messy hair.

Katerina was overcome with emotion as she stared at her best friend, trying to figure out how the heck she had gotten so lucky to have someone like him in her life. Uncharacteristically, the redhead slowly leaned forward so that her lips pressed against Byakuya’s, lightly at first but it soon became a feverish battle as each one of them fought for control. They had kissed exactly 7 times before, always out in the open, but right now, they were in the confines of the Kuchiki Manor, with no risk of someone intruding. The security of that moment is what lead to what happened next.

Byakuya picked her up off the floor and hoisted her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. Katerina moaned into the kiss, relinquishing control she feverishly buried her hands in his hair as he peppered kisses along her jaw, down the base of her throat.

When his mouth reached the hem of her kimono she drew in a sharp breath and quickly pulled his head upwards, crashing her lips onto his once more before reluctantly pulling back. The redhead rested her head against Byakuya’s shoulder as the two teens caught their breath.

Lately, it was becoming harder and harder for her to keep her hands off of him. Katerina knew that it was improper, but she couldn’t help the frustrating amount of want that came with being a relationship with Byakuya. Every time she got a glimpse of his softer side, she had to remind herself that she had to keep it in her pants.

Byakuya was still gripping her hips, and she could feel the heat coil in the pit of her belly as she tried to focus on relaxing her legs, even though she desperately wanted the friction. Finally, she took a deep breath and laid a hand on his chest gently pushing him so that their chests were no longer touching.

“I’m going to go and change, and I will meet you out back.” Katerina murmured, letting her gaze slide over his face affectionately.

“Sure—yes, that is a good idea.” Byakuya said, clearing his throat his eyes glued to her lips.

“Byakuya” Katerina mumbled.

“Uh…yeah just give me a minute.” Byakuya said, his ears turning pink as he forced his gaze to the wall about her head. Realization dawned on Katerina and she had to struggle to keep her expression blank as more colour rushed to her face. Finally, after a few moments, Byakuya released his hold on her hips and Katerina slid down the wall into a standing position. He stepped back and they were separated.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, I didn’t bring any clothes to change into from training earlier so I’m going to go and see if your mother has something I can borrow to wear for lunch.” Katerina said, smoothing down her wildly crazy hair in an attempt to look like she hadn’t just spent the last few minutes locked in the most intense kiss she’d had to date.

Byakuya nodded, sliding the door open for her. Katerina looked back over her should just in time to see him smack his forehead against the doorframe in an embarrassed manner.

******

Byakuya was pacing outside the back entrance of the Kuchiki Manor, his hair neatly tied back so that it was out of his face, except for the two strands that hung loosely in his eyes.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He muttered to himself, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He felt his temper begin to boil, growling at the air in front of him, the energy coming off of the young leader was palpable.

“What’cha so mad about?” Yoruichi playfully smacked her hand onto Byakuya’s shoulder. Flinching, the Kuchiki male shrugged off her touch and whirled around about to berate the Shihoin Head. Before the words could leave his mouth, Yoruichi had taken a step closer to him. Still smiling the purple haired female chuckled that she was ‘merely here to bring him a message from his mother’.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Byakuya reluctantly grasped the scroll the rested in Yoruichi’s outstretched palm.

“Is there anything else that you need?” Byakuya grumbled, giving her the stink eye.

Yoruichi’s smile grew, and she whispered.

“Just think, when Katerina and you are married, we’ll be seeing _so much more_ of each other!”

********

The redhead walked out of the back entrance of Kuchiki Manor, leading onto the backyards full of cherry trees. Byakuya was currently standing deathly still, waiting for her. Which was unlike him, he usually at least had his arms crossed in some shape or form.

Walking up behind him, Katerina noticed that he had started to grow in the past few months. They were the same height now, soon she could tell that he would tower over her. She didn’t think that she would get much taller, most women her age had already stopped growing, and the changes would be subtle from now on, the differences only being noticeable every so decade.

Placing a hand on his back, Katerina expected Byakuya to turn around and offer her a small smile. Instead, he turned around and got on his knees in front of her. Perplexed, Katerina asked

“What the heck are you doing?!”

“Katerina, if you’ve ever had any feelings of love or friendship—anything towards me. You have to promise me something…..don’t let _that woman_ into our home.” Byakuya pleaded, a haunted look on his face as he gripped her lavender kimono. Its pattern disrupted by the bunching of fabric in his hands.

Katerina placed a gentle hand on his head. Leaning down so that their faces were almost touching, the redhead whispered through the fakest smile that Byakuya had ever seen.

“Dear sweet Byakuya, there is not a chance in Hell of that happening.” She murmured, ignoring the tearful gaze of her boyfriend, the Hitsuchi heir continued on her way to the large tree that sat dead centre in the back yard of the Kuchiki Manor ignoring the wails of Byakuya as she went.

*******

“I’m stuffed!” Byakuya lazily leaned back against the trunk of the cherry tree that the pair were sitting under.

Katerina glanced up at him from her spot where she was laying in the grass, enjoying the gentle breeze that was lulling her into a relaxed state.

“That’s because you ate most of your portion and half of mine” She hummed contently.

Byakuya huffed, throwing a cluster of fallen cherry blossoms in her face. Sputtering, the redhead shot up into a sitting position, dusting off the cherry blossoms that coated her form.

“That’s because you eat like a bear. Who eats lunch before lunch? I told you we were going out this afternoon.” Byakuya muttered.

“After our sparring session I was feeling really low energy. It’s only natural to have a little snack—to boost my energy back up.” Katerina said, eyes now closed.

“Oh yeah, you look like you’re just bouncing off the walls with energy.” He snorted, rolling his eyes.

“You asked me earlier, about our wedding ceremony…” Katerina murmured, changing the subject. The gentle breeze carrying a hint of something in her voice.

“Yeah” Byakuya said quietly, opening one eye so that he could observe the redhead.

“How would you feel about getting married on June 21st?” She asked.

Byakuya let out a strangled sound but cleverly covered it up with a cough.

“Kat it’s May” He said, now fully gawking in her direction.

Katerina’s face heated up a bit when she considered all that she was now asking of those around her. _Perhaps I shouldn’t have taken so long to choose a date…_ she thought to herself.

“I understand that it’s a lot to ask—especially after I’ve already told you that I want to keep the ceremony so small.” She hastily spilled her guts to him in order to make sure he knew _why_ she wanted to have the wedding in June.

“It’s just that June 21st is my mother’s birthday.” She said quietly, letting the breeze brush her hair across her face, obscuring her expression. “And I think that it would be a nice way of honouring her memory.”

Byakuya didn’t as much as blink before he agreed.

The wind violently swept the cherry blossoms, tussling the branches, causing the bright pink petals to rain down on the two. Looking up Katerina smiled, her features lighting up with joy and a series of giggles escaping her lips at the scene before her.

Byakuya was watching her expression, her smile seared into his brain. Before he could stop himself the young man found himself mumbling something, the words fall from his lips like droplets.

“What did you just say?” Katerina said, staring at him wide eyed. Her heart hammering in her chest.

“I love you.” He said one more time, the sudden absence of the wind making his words crystal clear.

Staring at him, the redhead suddenly lunged forward, tripped, and then got back up again scrambling to close the distance between herself and Byakuya. Finally, the Hitsuchi female stopped when she unceremoniously dumped herself in his lap. Gripping his face between her hands, Katerina looked at him in wonderment.

“Say it again.” She said, eyes brimming with adoration.

With her hands squishing his face, the redhead practically squealed when Byakuya growled

“I wuv wu…down’t mawke a big deawl abwout it”

Leaning forward she locked her lips onto his in a heartfelt kiss. Byakuya laced his hands around her waist as she snuggled up against him in his lap. Byakuya looked down at her and in an attempt to look nonchalant he asked.

“Are you going to say it back? Or….” Feigning disinterested Katerina looked down at her fingernails and shrugged.

“I mean, you’re alright.” She said, smirking.

Byakuya silenced her giggles by tilting her head back and enveloping her in a spine tingling kiss, his lips igniting that fire inside her that she was desperately trying to keep under control. 

Resting her forehead against his she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, the wind swallowing up the words she spoke—and scattering the cherry blossoms, coating the compound in a soft dusty blanket.


	6. Where Truth Lies

“Game….set…..match.” The redhead murmured under her breath, her eyes meticulously tracking Lisa’s movements. Her lieutenant had a penchant for spying, and Katerina had an unadulterated curiosity for what was keeping her family so busy. Naturally, a bet had ensued.

So, here she was, early in the evening, curtained in Bakudō #26. Kyokkō. With Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen, and 3rd seat Gin Ichimaru, watching from the corner of the main hall, where the Captains were lined up, waiting for the Captain Commander to address them.

“Do you think that she’s going to be able to remain undetected?” Sosuke murmured low, his voice tickling the back of her neck. Katerina could feel the heat coming off of him with how close he was standing to her. Of course, she was also standing remarkably close to Gin who was squeezed in beside the two from behind her expertly crafted kido curtain, so she didn’t really think anything of it.

Katerina held up a hand, motioning for him to keep quiet, watching cautiously when the Captain Commander passed by the group of officers. With baited breath the Hitsuchi female briefly wondered if this was worth it. She didn’t want to ruin the day that Byakuya had told her he’d loved her by getting yelled at by the Head Captain.

 _It’s too late to back out now, I suppose._ She thought to herself wistfully looking in the direction of the large doors.

“Silence!” The Captain Commander’s booming voice made Katerina flinch, pressing herself back against the lieutenant and grasping Gin’s shoulder so that she could pull him farther into the shadows, the redhead grimaced at the prospect of being caught. However, her curiosity about what her father and brother were trying to keep from her beat her internal struggle. Yamamoto’s commanding exterior silenced the chatter between Kyoraku, Urahara, and Yoruichi.

“How many bodies have been found by the Onmitsukidō surrounding Seireitei within the past week?” Yamamoto’s voice carried like a lead weight, echoing throughout the hall.

Katerina’s ears perked, her gaze zeroing in on Yoruichi. The dark skinned Captain’s steady gaze commanding the attention of the rest of the Captains of the Gotei 13, Yoruichi spoke up.

“We’ve recovered exactly 8 uniforms of low ranking Shinigami of various Divisions throughout the outskirts of Rukongai, separate from that, we’ve talked to the locals and have received nearly 20 reports of missing people from District I of Rukongai.”

“Yoruichi has been vigilant in dropping off the clothes of the disappeared to the 12th Division. Thanks to my new Research and Development Department, I have determined that the victims have had their souls—their very essence, sucked right out of them.” Urahara had picked up where Yoruichi left off. His gaze trailed over the faces of his colleagues, stopping when Captain Unohana spoke up.

“You’re saying that they haven’t disappeared, they’ve turned to dust because the reiatsu has been completely eradicated from their bodies.” Her soft voice carried a hint of uncertainty behind it.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Urahara said, grimly.

“What is it that they are after?” It was Masashi’s turn to speak up. Katerina’s gaze snapped towards her father. Scrutinizing his form—she hadn’t seen him in almost a week.

“I never said anything about someone being involved in the disappearances.” Urahara slyly looked at Masashi out of the corner of his eye, lips pulling down questioningly.

Masashi offered Urahara a devilish smile, running his hand through his hair, causing the locks to stand up on their ends.

“Ah, but you have to admit that _someone_ must have wanted something. Why would there be so many souls disappearing—especially within the confines of Soul Society…it would make sense if—say it were…Hollows targeting Souls in the Human World. However, these souls are being targeted within Soul Society specifically. We would have sensed if it had been a Hollow attack, especially so close to Seireitei.”

“Yer point?” Shinji muttered from beside Masashi.

Masashi slid his gaze from Urahara towards Shinji.

“My point…is that perhaps there is someone that is _within_ Soul Society planning something.” Masashi chose his words cautiously.

“You’re saying that you think there could be a traitor within our midst. That is a serious accusation Masashi.” Ginrei spoke, his face a mask of stone, eyes hard.

“I don’t know, I feel like he might have a point, ya know.” Shinji called, scratching the tip of his nose obnoxiously. Katerina’s eyes widened when--for a brief moment, Shinji’s eye flickered in her direction.

She felt Sosuke placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, but it barely registered. Katerina was hungrily digesting the expressions of the Captain’s around her. To an outsider, perhaps even the other lieutenants the expressions of the Captain’s may have looked apathetic, bored, and disinterested. To Katerina, a Noblewoman bred and trained in the art of propriety—who spent her life dealing with nobles that crafted their faces into blank slates—she could read things on the Captain’s faces that some of them might not have known they were exhibiting.

The atmosphere in the Captain’s Meeting was quickly growing tense, especially after Masashi mentioned the idea of treason. For as long as Katerina had been alive, they had lived in a time of peace. Of course, she knew that there hadn’t always been times of peace in Soul Society. That was reflected in the Noble Families as well as the Gotei 13, Ginrei had even confirmed that when she’d met with him months ago.

Gin spoke up for the first time, turning around to look at Katerina through closed slits.

“Ya had enough yet Katty”

Katerina jutted out her chin in defiance, glaring at the shorter male.

“Not even close, pipsqueak.” She murmured back, gaze sliding towards the ceiling once more, catching sight of Lisa lounging on a beam at the very top.

“What do you propose we do to investigate further?” Ukitake spoke, directing his question towards the Head Captain, who had remained silent throughout the various exchanges among the Captains.

“Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi, you will continue to delegate resources towards finding out what is happening with these individuals that have disappeared. The rest of you will proceed as usual, there is no rise for caution.” Yamamoto’s voice had a finality to it. BANG! The wood of his staff connected with the floor, reverberating through the hall in a deafening clap, signalling the issue was to be put to rest.

The meeting was soon dismissed. Lisa expertly shifted above the beams and disappeared in the rafters. Katerina walked next to her father, still hidden behind Kyokkō, the redhead had left the pair from Squad 5 behind and was able to openly observe her father’s face. Scrutinizing his expression she was startled to see worry in his eyes.

A cold chill ran down her spine. Masashi was always carefree and generally laid back. Although he was capable of being serious at times, Katerina had never known her father to worry about something—not with the Clan, not with his Squad, not in battle.

She followed her father down the stairs that led away from Squad 1. Still hidden behind the curtain, Katerina trekked after her father all the way until she reached the confines of the Squad 7 barracks. Only when she was in the safety of her father’s office did she let the Kido drop, like a blanket.

Masashi was sitting at his desk, tiredly staring out the window. Only when Katerina cleared her throat did the Hitsuchi male turn around.

“When did you get in here?” Masashi asked, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of his daughter, standing before him. Her modified uniform caused his eyebrow to twitch, narrowing his eyes Masashi let out a huff of disapproval.

“That skirt was 6 inches longer when I had them make that for you.” He muttered, crossing his arms.

“…was it?” Katerina shot back, feigning innocence. The redhead turned away from her father’s poor attempt at glaring and lazily browsed the bookshelves on the left side of the room, they were located on both sides of the walls so that both Ashura and Masashi could store the reading material they wanted. As well as the Squad 7’s records.

“You haven’t been home recently. I just wanted to see if you were doing alright?” Katerina questioned, observing her father out of the corner of her eye.

Masashi let out a hearty chuckle.

“Is that your way of saying that I am missed?” His hands were now resting on the back of his head while he leaned as far back as his chair allowed him to, his Captain’s haori drifting along the ground. 

“Of course you’re missed! I just wanted to make sure that everything is going ok—especially with everything going on in Rukongai.” Katerina hummed, looking out the window at the little pond located in the centre of the 7th Division back yard.

Masashi had to remind himself to relax when his head shot up like a rocket. His daughter was looking at his face, trying to see if she could discern anything from his reaction.

“Who told you?” He asked.

“At least we know if this whole noblewoman thing doesn’t work out, I have a penchant for stealth.” She said, eagerly clasping her hands together as she went to take a seat in front of him.

Masashi let out a sigh.

“Courtesy of Yoruichi’s training I assume?” He visibly deflated. _I guess I have to tell her now, a bit sooner than you would’ve liked…Mai._ Masashi thought absentmindedly.

“Let’s go for a walk.” He sighed again, motioning for her to follow him towards the door.

**************

Katerina walked side-by-side with her father in comfortable silence. She was aware that Masashi and Ashura were keeping something from her regarding the disappearances. For some reason she had a sense of déjà vu when she thought about the state that the bodies were found in. Running the cases over in her head, the redhead couldn’t quite grasp the cusp of a memory that was threatening to wiggle itself free.

Furrowing her eyebrows in discontent, the redhead huffed in annoyance. Masashi glanced down at his daughter, surreptitiously analyzing her frustrated mood, the cloud over her head growing darker the more time that they spent walking out of Seireitei.

Suddenly her eye lit up and Katerina turned to Masashi, a sense of urgency clear in her features.

“Papa? Did Mama ever mention anything about a red leather bound book that belonged to our family?”

Masashi slowed down to a crawl as they exited the gates of Seireitei and entered the market where all of the citizens of the districts went to sell their produce. When they were children Byakuya and Katerina would walk throughout these districts when they were bored of being cooped up in their homes. Masashi remembered a time when they were quite young, he had come home to find his daughter holding a large bag of fish in her small fist, exclaiming extravagantly that she was giving up her title to pursue a life as a cod farmer.

Shaking himself out of the memory Masashi led his daughter through the crowded street, acknowledging the gazes and looks that they were receiving with a nod of his head and the occasional gentle smile.

When the pair finally reached the end of the main road of District I, they veered off to the left, away from where District II began and off towards the rolling hills and fields that bordered the first ten districts of Rukongai—after that the settlement of the souls dispersed considerably with districts being farther apart, but equally as busy as everywhere else.

Coming to a complete stop when they reached the edges of a series of trees, Masashi motioned for Katerina to take a seat in the long grass. Katerina eagerly awaited Masashi’s answer and tried to keep herself from pushing him to answer. She knew that he would tell her, he was likely just trying to figure out where to start.

“The red book you’re referring to belonged to your mother. Your grandmother gave it to her as a gift for her Marking Ceremony, the night that she became Head of the Hitsuchi Clan.” Masashi said, gaze full of longing as he stared off into the distance. The sun was starting to set and from their spot in the grass the glow cast a faint orange shadow along her father’s features, setting his darker hair ablaze.

“Mama had the book? I’ve never seen it around the house.” Katerina gently prodded her father to continue his tale.

“That’s because it is kept in a separate room, away from children with a penchant for ‘stealth’.” He said, giving her a pointed look.

Katerina’s cheeks turned pink and she motioned for him to continue.

“The book contains a series of seals and techniques that only noblewomen of Hitsuchi blood can activate and achieve. Long ago your grandmother used the seals within the book in order to seal away her husband, who had fused with his zanpakuto and gone on a rampage.” Masashi’s voice was low as the sun sank beneath the horizon, turning everything from violent gold to soft pink.

Katerina looked at her father in horror, suddenly remembering with startling clarity, her dream, and the flash of pain she has seen hidden in the depths of her grandmother’s green eyes.

“It is all written in her journals of course, if you would like to know more about it, they’re on my shelves at work.” He said, looking at her cautiously, like she was a butterfly who’s wings were about to be ripped off.

“Why has no one ever told me about grandfather…and how have we not been excommunicated from the Noble Houses for his crimes?” Katerina said in a hushed whisper, confusion and fear clear in her features.

“Because your grandmother created something, a very powerful tool that she wanted to use to separate her husband’s soul from his zanpakuto in order to save his life.” Masashi replied. “She called it the hogyoku.”

“You just told me that he fused with his zanpakto—that means that grandmother didn’t succeed.” Katerina murmured, eyes brimming with rising agitation.

“She tried to—but she attracted the attention of the Royal Guard. They threatened to turn her over to the Gotei 13…apparently the Captains back then weren’t as…docile as they are now. They told her that if she didn’t destroy it immediately she’d regret it…I’m sure you can imagine what they meant by that.” Masashi continued. “Nomi didn’t listen however—she was stubborn that way—just like your mother.”

“Your grandfather was overtaken by his zanpakuto, his need for power was too great. He was thirsty for it. You see, centuries ago if you weren’t powerful you were considered nothing. Frequently it got into Shinigami’s head’s that they needed this power that their zanpakuto could give them, and when they couldn’t achieve complete mastery of their swords they would often find other more illegal means of getting what they wanted.” Masashi placed a comforting arm around his daughter’s shoulders.

“Long story short, she was unable to bring him back…the hogyoku had rejected him, and her plan had failed. She ended up sealing him away with the help of Ginrei, and later they involved Yamamoto after Nomi destroyed her creation. Instead of punishing her for creating such a destructive and unstable tool, Yamamoto demoted her as Captain of the 7th Division, and our Clan shunned her, casting her out.” 

“Our family was ridiculed for decades until your mother took up the mantel of Head of the Clan, she worked her butt off to make sure that our family was seen in a different light and eventually the buzz about Nomi faded away.” Masashi stood up and offered his daughter a hand, the darkness of the night encompassing the pair.

Katerina was still sat in the grass, her gaze troubled as she looked through her father, deeply lost in thought.

“He told me he didn’t know her that well.” She murmured softly, looking up at her father through distressed eyes.

“Who told you?” Masashi asked.

“Ginrei” Katerina replied, casting her gaze downwards. “Why have we been allowed to live like we have been? Our family should be in exile for what she did!” Katerina exclaimed, standing up and stalking in the opposite direction of home.

“Katerina!” Masashi called, following his daughter as she Shunpo’d further into the canopy of trees.

Speeding through the trees, the redhead gained traction on a tree branch, pushing off of it she propelled herself forward. Forcing her brain into overdrive, Katerina tried to figure out how her Clan had been able to remain a part of the Noble Houses without any lasting consequences. It dawned on her when she reached a small clearing in the forest, a space where the trees were thinner, creating a canopy that surrounded the redhead on all sides.

Stopping, the redhead turned and looked at her father, who had followed behind her. A sick expression on her face.

“They covered it up…The Kuchiki’s…they helped our family cover it up. That’s why Ginrei was adamant that he had no connection to grandmother. It’s why this whole proposal thing was suggested to begin with! It wasn’t about merging our resources—or even about Byakuya and me. It was about the past, about trying to make sure that we stay quiet!” Her voice steadily increased in volume as she unloaded on her father.

“Katerina, let’s go—we can talk more when we are home.” Masashi gave his daughter a warning look.

“No, no, no—all this time you kept this from me. Who else knows?” She growled, backing away as panic overwhelmed her features.

Masashi ran a hand through his hair. “Your mother wanted to tell you, sweetheart. But you were so young when she got sick and we didn’t want to burden you—we wanted you to live a life without having to grow up too quickly.”

“So instead you let me believe that we were doing something right by living modestly and thinking of others. Instead we’re just like the other Clans, we hide behind our money and our secrets. We act like we care about the people that don’t have the same privilege as us, yet we still exploit it when we’re given the chance.” Katerina’s anger was building with each passing moment.

“It isn’t that you consciously make the decision to exploit something. It’s when you realize the difficulty of having to make a choice for the greater good and you do it. Even if it costs you everything.” Masashi said calmly staring at his daughter.

Katerina flinched, the anger that had been bubbling beneath the surface wiped away by shame at the fact that she had openly contradicted her Clan and the other Clans. Her shocked expression melted into one of severe distress.

She was trained by her mother to take over as Head of the Hitsuchi Clan and in less than a month she would be taking up the position, this was not the time for her to question her path. She simply had to accept what her father was telling her, regardless of if it hurt like hell to do so.

Steeling her features, Katerina bowed at her father’s feet and apologized profusely for her actions. Feeling the tears sting the backs of her eyes, she quietly pleaded to go back to the manor alone.

Masashi insisted on accompanying his daughter into Seireitei, but once they had reached the gates she disappeared from view. Sighing, Masashi made his way back to the Squad 7 barracks, already knowing that the journals of his mother-in-law would be missing from their spots on the shelves at his work, along with the red sealed book that he kept within his desk. Katerina was her mother’s daughter after all, stubborn to the point that she would find out what was bothering her, and with a snap of her fingers cause it to disappear as if nothing had happened.

********

Katerina swiftly slipped past the guards that stood outside the manor, not wanting to converse with them at the moment. Taking off in the direction of her bedroom window, the redhead easily scaled the side of the house and hopped into the room. Shutting the window behind her, she unceremoniously dumped all of the materials she had taken from her father’s office onto her bed and quickly turned on her heel and jumped right back out the window.

Mind racing, the redhead didn’t realize that she was headed to Byakuya’s house until she came to a stop at the large stone wall that bordered the property.

Taking special care to avoid detection, she placed her hands against the wall and mentally imagined her reiatsu clinging to her hands, allow her to stick to the solid object and easily climb up the side.

Dropping gracefully onto the damp grass, the redhead dully walked towards Byakuya’s room, casting her gaze along the various rooms that lined the outside of the mansion.

Byakuya heard a faint tap on the outside of his door, shooting up, the male clumsily threw on some clothes and slid the door open to an ashen Katerina Hitsuchi. She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck letting a distressed sob escape her lips, the little hiccup caused Byakuya to pause. He didn’t realize that she was crying until he felt the hot tears cascade down the groove of his neck and drip along his collarbone.

“Hey hey hey—what’s wrong?! Kat! What’s _wrong_?” Byakuya murmured, hands enveloping the redhead, cradling her in his embrace. Briefly, the Kuchiki male wondered if this was because of him…but then he realized that was insane.

The last that he’d seen her, she was leaving the Kuchiki compound with the short little smiley creep and the bookworm on the way to spy on the Captain’s Meeting. His hold tightened on her when she let out another sniffle, the sobs getting louder and her breathing heavier as she tried to control her emotions.

“I swear to god if that smirking little shit did anything to hurt your feelings I will rip his face off.” Byakuya snarled, burying his head in her hair.

Katerina let out a hiccup that was a mix between a sob and a strangled laugh. Tightening her arms around his waist, the redhead took a deep breath. Before opening her mouth Byakuya pulled back and cradled her face in his hands, grey eyes swimming with worry.

“You don’t have to tell me right now if you’re not ready, I will wait for you—whenever you need time, I promise that I will wait for you, always.”

Nodding, the redhead let Byakuya lead her towards his bed. Pulling her down so that she was cradled within his arms, he placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. Letting her thoughts take control once more, the redhead anxiously lost herself to a fevered sleep.

Tracing small circles over her back, the Kuchiki male felt his heart give a shudder at the sadness that was clouding his girlfriend’s sleeping features. He knew that without a doubt, he never wanted to see her this upset again. Staring daggers at the ceiling he was absolutely certain that he would do whatever it took to make her smile, for as long as she was alive…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm sure most of you can tell where we're at in Turn Back the Pendulum...getting closer and closer to that spicy betrayal by my main man Sosuke. 
> 
> I wonder what's going to happen with Kat and Byakuya? Will they get their wedding? O_O
> 
> NEXT TIME:  
> -will Katerina be able to master some of the sealing techniques within the Red Book?  
> -what will Nomi Hitsuchi's journals bring to light?  
> -will Katerina tell Byakuya about the sneaky sneaky Clan's????  
> ALSO THEY GET TO PICK WEDDING COLOURS!!!


	7. A Smile Under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: spoiler THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER, BOYS AND GIRLS 
> 
> if you’re into that sort of thing ;) 
> 
> sorry it took 17 million yrs for me to update I kept deleting this chapter. I appreciate all of your patience and your comments <3 stay safe lovelies

The first thing that shattered Katerina’s consciousness in the late hours of the morning was a loud bang and some garbled cursing—followed by the quiet sliding of the door to Byakuya’s room. Not bothering to open her eyes, the red head stuffed her face farther into her pillow chasing the last remnants of a dreamless sleep.

The smell of food is what coaxed the young Hitsuchi from her retreating slumber. Cracking open one eye she was met with the sight of Byakuya gently placing the tray of food beside her. It seems he had retrieved it from outside his door. The servants must have gathered that she was here as there was quite a lot of food piled onto the tray that was sitting inches from her face.

Forcing herself into a sitting position the redhead grimaced at the heat radiating from the bags under her eyes. She imagined that if she looked in the mirror she would be horrified at the sight of her swollen eyes and dark circles marring her image. Realizing that she was staring at the wall, she moved her gaze towards the food that was sitting beside her and gently grasped a cup of steaming tea that was sitting beside the plate of food.

Letting the hot liquid sooth her ragged throat, the redhead closed her eyes in relief at the tangy flavour of honey and lemon. Opening them, she caught Byakuya staring at her, worry clouding his eyes, darkening them like an oncoming storm.

“I talked to my father yesterday.” Katerina found her voice, ignoring the scratchy feeling that tickled the back of her throat.

Byakuya looked confused for a moment, wondering what Masashi had said to make Katerina so upset. Suddenly panic crossed his features and Byakuya leapt across the room coming to a stop on the bed in front of Katerina.

Surprised, the redhead squeaked slightly, before relaxing into Byakuya’s touch where he was grasping her shoulders.

“He didn’t retract his blessing did he?” Byakuya said, wide eyed and nervous.

“No—no, he is thrilled about the marriage…” Katerina trailed off, and a wave of uneasiness washed over her when she thought about what her father had said on their walk back into Seireitei.

_“The marriage was Ginrei’s idea, your mother agreed to it before the two of you were barely toddlers, but she was adamant that you were allowed to make the decision once you came of age. All she wanted to do was maintain the peace between the Clans—this marriage is a good thing”_

“…but?” Byakuya prompted, reading the redhead like a book.

_But…he’s spent the last century and half lying to me about my purpose as Head of my Clan._

_But…I don’t know if our marriage is a sham because it is merely a deal that was orchestrated against my knowledge in order to prevent an age old feud from coming to light and destroying **my** family’s reputation. _

_But...I’m scared when you find out, you’ll change your mind about the wedding._

“Did I mention to you that I was looking into my grandmother’s history? I just wanted to find out more about her since she was the first Hitsuchi to usher in the times of peace that everyone is raving about now a days.” Katerina kept her voice light, trying to gently broach the topic with her fiancé.

“Uh, no I don’t think so?” Byakuya scratched his cheek, wracking his brain to try and remember if she had mentioned anything about it to him.

Katerina took a shaky breath and looked down at her lap, fiddling with her hands.

“Well, you see—there are these journals that my family keeps, about our own history and she had some but I couldn’t find them. So I asked my father about them last night and he…uh…he told me a few things— _things that I don’t want to know.”_ The redhead felt hot tears spill down her cheeks.

As she spilled her guts to Byakuya she refused to look at him because she didn’t want to see the change in his expression if he decided to back out of the wedding. Realizing that her hands were shaking Katerina clenched them together and forced her gaze to meet his.

Her mouth dropped down in shock when she saw Byakuya’s expression. The kid was as red as her hair and she had to strain to hear the words that he choked out.

“You want to know the first time that I realized that I had a crush on you? Since I first pushed you into the lake when we were children.” Byakuya offered her a small smile and said. “If you want to back out of the wedding I would understand, but I still love you, and I’m going to marry you!”  
Katerina’s chest exploded with warmth and her gaze softened. Pulling Byakuya into a hug the redhead felt new tears spill when she thought about how lucky she was to have him.

“Thank you” She murmured into his chest.

 _He’ll always be on my side._ She thought, clutching herself to him.

“Ok let’s get started! Um…where are we starting exactly?” Byakuya questioned, gesturing to the piles and piles of books that Katerina had taken off the shelves at the Hitsuchi Manor. All of them pertaining to topics on war times, and a few that recorded the ascensions of past Hitsuchi Clan leaders—just for the young redhead’s curiosity. Her ascension was merely weeks away after all.

Thinking back to what the Head Captain had said during the Captains meeting earlier that week, Katerina shuddered at the idea that someone from her Clan could be using the powers of the Red Book to experiment on unsuspecting citizens throughout her home.

Pushing the thoughts of her grandmother’s questionable actions aside, Katerina decided to focus on the problem at hand which was that someone was possibly looking to use the Red Book full of forbidden Kido spells and Hitsuchi techniques to murder souls in Rukongai.

So, that is how the young Nobles found themselves on the floor of the Hitsuchi dining room, with various books and scrolls that all contained information on the different techniques that were sealed away.

Katerina picked up an armful of scrolls and dumped them in Byakuya’s lap.

“There are like 50 scrolls here!” Byakuya growled in protest.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing you’re _so_ good at calligraphy and deciphering the written word.” Katerina shot back, sarcasm dripping from the last part of her compliment, an impish grin adorning her features.

Byakuya’s expression immediately soured and in a flash the Kuchiki male appeared in front of the redhead. Katerina dodged his attempt to flick her, and instead ran around the dining room table so that there was a solid distance between them. Giggling, the redhead grabbed the first of her grandmother’s journals and plopped down in the chair facing the kitchen door.

Letting his hand fall to his side, Byakuya grumbled and dropped to the floor, picking up the first scroll that was beside him, its ornate green ink twinkled in the light of the dining hall.

“These must be centuries old.” She mused half to herself, staring at the books. She was trying to ignore the gaping hole that was steadily clawing its way up to the back of her throat at the prospect of finding out more about her family and their dark past. Shaking herself out of her fear, the redhead organized the other three volumes, much thicker in length with newer binding on them. All 5 of the journals had the Hitsuchi Crest stamped into the leather, each book a varying shade of green from light to dark.

There were exactly 5 different journals full of Nomi’s life. One was from when she was Katerina’s age, the next followed her ascension as Head of her Clan. These two copies were old and worn down—illustrating their age even before Katerina opened them.

The books could only explain so much without giving away the information required to replicate the techniques that the Hitsuchi’s kept hidden from the outside world. Which was why the Red Book was kept with the head of the Clan.

Katerina glanced at Byakuya and idly thought about what her mother would have said about her letting him read the scrolls of her Clan. She had a feeling that her mother would have liked him, they both had very kind souls, and cared deeply for their family. Smiling at the thought the young female grasped the mint coloured journal wrapped in worn down leather and began reading.

**********

Slamming the first volume shut and taking a seat on the floor the redhead delicately traced her fingers along the Red Book. As her fingers skimmed along the stitched leather, a feeling of trepidation crept its way up her spine. Ignoring the feeling she curled her fingers around the cover and flipped open the book, revealing…nothing. The pages were blank!

Eyes widening in shock, Katerina furiously flicked through page after page. Worrying that she had possibly grabbed a fake copy of the book she slammed the volume shut in frustration. She gently pushed the book so that it was far away from her and leaned forward so that she could peer under the table and see what Byakuya was doing.

Katerina groaned when she looked across the room and saw Byakuya asleep over one of the scrolls. Standing up, the young Hitsuchi walked over to him and gently shook the boy awake.

“AHGrRH!” He screamed, swinging his hand out in a deathly arc.

Smirking, the redhead grasped his wrist and traced her fingers along his palm. Threading her fingers between his, she yanked him so that he was forced to stand up.

“Ugh, Kat give me a second to wake up.” Byakuya pouted, but trailed after her towards her bedroom. She picked up the books and scrolls that she had gathered and unceremoniously dumped them on the floor of her room before turning on her heal and leading him out of the house.

They had spent the better part of a day inside her house reading, so she thought that it was a good idea that they go for a walk. Along their journey the two ended up walking to the lake.

“What are you thinking about?” Byakuya says, effortlessly reading the love of his life.

“Nothing much, just logistics I guess.” Katerina murmured, glancing at him.

“Logistics about what?” Byakuya prodded, poking her in the ribs lightly. Katerina squirmed in his grasp and growled in contempt at his teasing.

Exasperated, the redhead finally gave in and let Byakuya know what else had been bothering her over the past few weeks.

“The other families within the Clan have not been as _…accepting,_ as my siblings.” She chose her words delicately, flexing her bare feet in the cool grass by the water. Her gaze was trained on the crystal clear surface of the lake but her posture stiffened imperceptibly at the mention of the branch families.

“I suppose that is only natural, but I can’t help feel like it is building to something—I do hope that people calm down. Papa mentioned that when Mama was to marry him that the families became uneasy as well…let’s pray that it is just history repeating itself.” Her eyes reflected the lake with a hint of worry.

Byakuya listened intently to her problem, drinking in her expression and feeling the sudden need to make her worries disappear, the young male yanked her down so that they were sitting by the edge of the water and he rested her head in his lap.

The redhead snorted in confusion at first but when Byakuya started to delicately run his finger through her hair, she relaxed and stared up at him.

“You shouldn’t worry about the branch families being just a problem for you, we’re having trouble with them as well. It’s not every day that two of the Great Noble families unite for anything—much less a marriage. Grandfather has been hard at working putting out fires and worries from members that have less _progressive_ thinking.” Byakuya said progressive just as she had said the word ‘accepting’.

Moving from the peach coloured sky of sunset to his grey gaze, Katerina looked at him questioningly.

“Do you ever feel as if the members of you Clan do not respect you? Because I have a feeling they won’t respect me…I feel as if I am merely a figurehead.” She trailed off, doubt causing the rest of the sentence to catch in her throat.

Byakuya tapped the redhead’s forehead signalling that she should sit up. Facing him Katerina waited in anticipation as heat coiled in her gut, Byakuya shifted so that his face was inches from hers, something unreadable in his eyes.

“That’s the stupidest shit that I have ever heard.” He said, gaze becoming steel with determination.

Katerina almost smacked the stupid look right off of his face as her temper rose, but she quenched it back down when the young Kuchiki continued, oblivious to her sudden eye twitch.

“You are a strong woman, slated to become the strongest Head of your Clan in generations! You might feel insecure on the inside, but if you exude confidence then you _become_ confident. I have the same troubles—you do not think that the elders see me as nothing but a spoiled brat?! But I am going to prove them wrong, I will be the Head of the Kuchiki Clan one day and I will be the best of them, just like you are going to be!” Byakuya’s voice rose the longer he spoke.

Katerina noticed fondly that his accent got more pronounced as he was talking, and more worked up he got. Internalizing his pep talk Katerina mused to herself that he was probably right. However, out loud the redhead blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“I guess you were a bit of spoiled brat huh? I don’t intend to raise our children by spoiling them with every advantage they can think of…they need to have some form of humility!”

Byakuya’s eyes widened and she couldn’t tell if it was the pink glow of the sunset or the blush that dusted his cheeks that was cuter.

Chuckling, the redhead lightly shoved him, getting to her feet.

“Come on I didn’t mean to scare you.” She teased, continuing on their path the pair walked side by side, still travelling away from the manor. Byakuya chuckled at her last statement grasping her hand once more.

“You’ll likely have some trouble with that Lady Hitsuchi, it will be a miracle you’ll get them to do anything with their genes. Our tempers alone are bad enough, imagine them combined?!”

Katerina paled. She hadn’t of that.

“Besides, the fact that you will be busy running the Hitsuchi Clan, and I’ll be busy with the Kuchiki’s. Plus your position with Squad 8 and my eventual promotion to Captain of Squad 6 means that we probably won’t have time for kids for a few years anyway.” Katerina raised an eyebrow at that.

“You’re not even a part of the Gotei yet and you’re already placing yourself at the helm of Squad 6, eh?” She teased, giggling and raising another questioning eyebrow.

Not letting him get worked up over it the redhead continued.

“I suppose you’re right, it will probably be best until we have everything sorted with our family roles before starting a family.” Pausing, the redhead stops and gives him the brightest smile. “It is nice to know that you want kids though, Bya.”

“….yeah, yes.” Byakuya found himself at a loss for words, especially when facing that megawatt smile.

“Where do you want to go now?” Byakuya asked. They had made it to the edge of the Hitsuchi property, the lake now behind them in the distance. 

“How about the Forest?” Katerina suggested, a glint of mischief in her blue gaze.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, and relented. He didn’t mind the forest but for some reason Katerina was enthralled with the massive trees that grew within its confines. Looking upwards he noticed the dark purple clouds that were growing overhead and the young male was hit with a sudden idea and he had to work to keep the growing smile off his face.

“Hey Kat, I have something better than the forest, my grandfather takes me there when the manor gets too busy. Would you like me to show you?” The boyish grin that Byakuya flashed at the redhead made her stomach do a little flip and she agreed before the sentence was even fully out of his mouth.

*******

About 45 minutes and several Shunpo races later, the pair came to a clearing between a set of trees. The clearing was bare accept for a large rock that glinted in the moonlight and looked absolutely ancient. Looking towards the rock skeptically, the redhead was about to voice her concern until Byakuya stepped _through_ the rock. Blinking wildly Katerina stiffened and curiously glanced at the rock a few more times—trying to determine what the trick was.

_Kido layered over kido layered over some form of a mist mirage. Interesting…and complicated, it would have taken at least two quite powerful Shinigami to come up with this spell._

Cautiously, the red head poked her fingers through the image of the rock and she couldn’t help but yelp when she felt a hand grasp her wrist and pull her forward. Tripping, Katerina fell into Byakuya who was standing in the dim light of a cave. The sound of dripping water mixed with their breathing echoed off the walls surrounding the pair in a serene ambiance.

Glancing around in awe Katerina saw that there were dim lights located on the walls of the cave— _mounted there years prior by the looks of things_ the redhead thought to herself.

“What is this place?” She whispered, afraid that even the quietest sound would shatter the serenity that encompassed them both.

“My grandfather discovered it when he was my age and he’s kept it hidden from the world ever since. He said it’s where he goes to think.” Byakuya whispered back, equally as enthralled just not by his surroundings. Instead all of his focus was on watching the redhead’s eye dance around the confines of the cave.

“Where does it go?” She murmured, glancing towards the lanterns that were leading down a small path.

Byakuya’s face split into a huge grin.

“That’s the best part!” He exclaimed, taking a hold of her hand once more and practically dragging towards the mouth of the cave. Katerina wasn’t expecting there to be a grotto at the end of the cave but when they got to the end and the crystal clear water shimmered underneath the rising moonlight the redhead gasped at its beauty.

She abruptly took a bounding step forward, Byakuya’s hand shot out and grasped Katerina’s waist just as she skittered to a stop at the edge of the rocky cliff. Completely oblivious to the fact that she had almost vaulted herself off the cliff and into the depths of the waves below, the redhead eagerly looked over the edge of the rocky ground and smiled like a 5 year old at the surface of the clear blue water. She had always assumed the lake bordering her property was the most picturesque place in Seireitei, but looking at the grotto she realized that she had been living in the dark—ignorant to this place, that contained real beauty.

Tearing her gaze away from the water, the redhead locked eyes with Byakuya. She matched his enthusiastic smile with a dazzling one of her own. Shifting her weight the redhead gave her fiancé a cheeky look before she daringly stripped off her clothes except for her underwear and playfully poked Byakuya’s crimson cheek before vaulting herself off the edge of the cliff, screaming in delight as she rushed to the water below.

She landed with a plop, disappearing beneath the surface of the cool water, surrounded by the quiet of the undisturbed environment. Suddenly, another object crashed through the surface of the water, disturbing the serene environment. Hidden by the shadows of the night the two young nobles whispered to one another in the quiet that surrounded them.

“Come here you idiot! What the hell was that?!” Byakuya half snarled, half ordered his voice taking on an edge that she’d never heard before. Curiously the redhead swam closer to where he was treading water, the calmness of the lake lulling him into a natural rhythm.

Stopping about 2 feet from him, Katerina noticed that he had also stripped, his clothes left at the top of the rocky cliff. Byakuya started towards her, discontent with the space that was between them. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, they were alone. The redhead’s heart did a flip, butterflies erupting in her stomach, and heat shot to her core at the thought of finally being able to be together with him.

Smirking, the redhead began to swim backwards, challenging the young Kuchiki to chase her. The pair continued like that. Her slowly backing up, him slowly following. Until they reached an alcove surrounded by rocks, the shallow pools glistening under the light of the moon. Katerina slowed and let her knees sink into the soft sand below the surface of the pool, the water covering up to the tops of her breasts if she knelt, waiting.

Byakuya stopped in front of her—his eyes half-lidded and focused on her lips. At a loss for words the redhead swallowed thickly. Her throat dry, except for the pounding of her heart which she was sure he could hear through the thrum of her skin alone. Byakuya delicately brought his hand up to her face, caressing the side and tilting her chin up so that their lips locked in a fiery kiss. Patience snapping, Byakuya snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her forward slamming his lips onto hers with more force. The redhead surrendered immediately and moaned softly into the kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down into the water and pressed her chest against his, the stiff peaks of her nipples visible through her underwear, dragging across his chest in a delicious sensation that buried itself deep in her core.

“Byakuya” She pleaded cupping his jaw as he left a trail of burning kisses down her throat. Bringing his face back up to hers the redhead moaned in delight when the young Kuchiki briefly kissed the corner of her mouth before he continued his tortuous path down her chest, nipping his way along her collarbone.

Continuing his path he gave her a questioning look to make sure that she was sure and once she nodded in encouragement he delved his hands into her bra, releasing her breasts from their confines. Giving her a loving look he gently bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, gently massages her other breast with his hand. His callouses were rough against her soft creamy skin igniting soft gasps from the woman in his hold.

Grasping her legs Byakuya wrapped them around his waist and stood up and out of the waist-deep water. Walking them over to an area where the light of the moon barely shined through he slammed the redhead against one of the large flat rocks of the grotto. Feeling nervous at the prospect of him seeing her fully naked, Katerina attempted to cover her chest with her arms, but Byakuya growled low in his throat.

“Stop that, idiot. You’re gorgeous.”

Baulking at his authoritative manner she attempted to give him a disapproving look, until she felt his index finger gently probe her slick opening. Throwing her head back, the redhead shoved a fist into her mouth to muffle the moan that tore itself from her lips.

Clutching his arms, she marveled at the muscles that ripple beneath her touch. She was reminded that Byakuya was a lot stronger than he looked and the thought caused excitement to course through her. She noticed the young male smirk as he pushed his index finger fully inside her.

Gasping, Katerina gripped Byakuya’s hair and held onto him as he relentlessly stretched and teased her until she was a whining, writhing, mess. She was letting out soft pleas every time he brought his finger around in a circle, thumb pressing gently against her clit.

She practically sobbed when he pulled his hand away but then she felt the hard of his length pressing against her dripping sex. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and Byakuya gave her a sympathetic look as he slid his hand through hers, his other holding her body as he pushed into her.

Whining, the redhead gritted her teeth, taking the pressure and the sudden stretch. She let go of a breath she’d been holding, and once the discomfort subsided she wiggled her hips experimentally and Byakuya delicately moved back and then pushed forward into her once. 

Gasping at the overwhelming sensation, the redhead clasped her lips shut trying to muffle her breathy moans. Steadily, Katerina slowly began to shift her hips so that with each passing thrust he was hitting the spot that made her ache for more. Feeling his cock rub against her walls the redhead began to let out small moans of encouragement.

“Ok, I’m ok, you can move fast-ah!” Katerina bit back a moan as Byakuya picked up the pace and slammed into her with renewed vigor.

Taking her face in his hands the young Kuchiki could tell that she was getting close. Nearing his end as well the pair cling to one another in a desperate attempt to get closer than they already are, chasing their releases they come undone under the shadows of the moonlight.

Gasping, Katerina tried to catch her breath as Byakuya pulled out of her. Their undergarments were done for—lost in the depths of the sea. Resting against the face of the rock, Katerina linked her fingers into Byakuya’s. His head rested against her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, watching the moon and gazing at the night sky in comfortable silence.

“Hey Kat?” Byakuya said softly, turning his head to look at her.

“Hmmm?” She questioned, her eyes closed in relaxation.

“I made you something, an early wedding present of sorts.” He mused, the sound of him lifting his arm towards the back of his neck shattered the silence around them. Katerina cracked an eye open and marveled at the necklace that was clasped safely around his neck.

The pendant was made out of the same material as the kenseiken that he would one day wear and the redhead’s eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat at the beauty of the hand crafted charm. Eyes sparkling, she gingerly reached her hand up to brush her fingers along the necklace.

Looking at him in surprise she felt herself blush.

“You made this for me?” She marvelled.

“Don’t look so surprised, I’ve got more talents besides fighting and calligraphy.” He joked, taking off the necklace and walking around behind her to place it against her neck.

“I was thinking about what to get you for a present and my mother suggested that I buy you some jewelry. I didn’t really think you’d want me do buy you something so I decided to combine the two ideas and make you this.” He placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

“I know you don’t like to show off, but I hope that you’ll wear this as a reminder that we’ll always be connected to one another.” He finished clasping the piece around her neck and grazed his fingers along her shoulders coming to a stop when his hands reached her fingertips.

“Of course I will.” The redhead’s eyes were wet when she looked down at the necklace in adoration.

“Come on, it’s getting late we should probably head back home.” Byakuya motioned for her to get moving.

Katerina’s eyes twinkled playfully. “Race you?” She asked.

“1, 2, 3-go!” Byakuya sped past her, his feet skimming the surface of the water.

“That’s cheating you JERK!” She screamed after him, taking off in the direction of the cliff.

********

The young Nobles were walking through Seireitei almost completely dry, they were headed back to the Kuchiki Manor. Katerina had some business to finish up with Squad 8 the following day so she was content to stay at Byakuya’s house and then travel to her division in the morning.

Something shifted in the darkness of the streets of Seireitei and Katerina stiffened, until her brother’s figure came into focus, his red hair shining against the light of the moon.

“Ashura?” She questioned, taking a step towards her brother. “What’s happened?” She noticed the worry clouding her brother’s eyes.

“An emergency meeting has been called by the Head Captain. Apparently a lieutenant and some other high ranking members have been attacked in Rukongai.” Ashura’s grave tone dropped like a lead weight on Katerina’s heart.

Deciding to leave for the First Division with Ashura, the Hitsuchi heir left Byakuya at the Kuchiki Manor. She got about three paces past the main gates before the redhead turned and abruptly made her way back to the entrance to call him back so that she could say goodnight to him.

Normally she wouldn’t entertain such a thing but the fact that they had had such a perfect day together made her long for it to last just a second longer.

“Hey Bya! I’ll see you tomorrow.” She ran towards his surprised form. Crashing against him in a tight hug the redhead cupped his face lovingly and pressed her lips against his, after a few painstakingly quick moments she pulled back, a gentle smile on her face.

Offering him a little wave and a sweet kiss on the nose Katerina turned on her heel and took off in the opposite direction, trailing after her brother. 

The last thing that Byakuya witnessed before heading inside was her laugh carrying across the steps in the darkness of the night, her smile lighting up under the stars. 


	8. Betrayals You Can't See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST TM (is here children)  
> GORE (I mean it's not too bad right now but just in case!!!) 
> 
> I had a heck of a fun time writing this and we're now at the point in the story where things are getting where they need to be. Please excuse if anything is terribly spelled as it's 1AM and instead of sleeping after an exam, I've decided to write! I hope y'all are doing well. I've decided that I want to try and finish Part 1 of Chained Hearts Series before I take on another story so I'm going to see if I can bang these out before Uni starts again. (in btwn summer classes ofc) 
> 
> Please leave a comment I love to know how you guys are enjoying the story it motivates the heck out of me!!! 
> 
> YOU...yeah, you. Thank you so much for reading this. I love you, beautiful <3

Katerina nervously twirled a piece of her crimson hair around her finger as she waited with the other lieutenants and third seats in the common area of the First Division’s front office. The blanket of the night sky cast a dark cloud of uncertainty over everyone’s heads. Normally, when Captain’s meetings were scheduled only the first and second seats were required to attend but since this was an emergency meeting the Head Captain had requested that Captain’s bring their third seats along as well.

Ashura was uncharacteristically twitch-y beside her. Katerina gave him a quizzical glance, but maintained her position leaning against the wall, facing the door. Her entire body was thrumming with nervous energy, the tension in the room coupled with her earlier activities was enough to put her on edge.

Grimacing, the redhead casually surveyed the area. Lisa was missing, but Katerina knew that she was likely eavesdropping on the Captains as per usual. Ashura had only told her the ‘need to know’ details. Apparently, Squad 9 had been sent out to investigate the disappearances around Rukongai that she had heard about.

And they hadn’t returned.

In fact, Ashura told her that the Captain of the 9th Division, Kensei Muguruma, along with his lieutenant Mashiro Kuna were both missing…even their reiatsu had disappeared completely. This was extremely troubling for Katerina as she had rarely heard of such a thing…only in extreme cases of death was the soul so eradicated as to leave not a single trace of reiatsu. Gazing ahead the redhead wondered what…or _who,_ could have been strong enough to completely wipe out both a Captain and a lieutenant of the Gotei 13 in one go.

“Don’t look so worried, they’ll likely send out a few officers to go and check up on Captain Muguruma and Lieutenant Kuna.” Sosuke Aizen entered her field of vision, offering the redhead a few words of comfort while he drank in her worried expression.

Katerina mustered up the smallest of smiles in an attempt to placate the young male, knowing that words would do nothing to ease her growing trepidation until she figured out what was going on.

Sosuke placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and took another step towards her. Suddenly, Ashura stiffened and looked at Sosuke, his expression was marred with anger, a look that she had never seen on her brother’s features. The simmering rage that was bubbling behind his gold eyes was enough to make the redhead shiver. Taking a step sideways, she turned fully to look between her brother and Sosuke Aizen, who was staring at the older Hitsuchi in alarm.

Furrowing her brow, the Hitsuchi female placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder questioningly. Ashura did not look at her, instead he shrugged her off and marched out the door. Katerina glanced at Sosuke in equal amounts of alarm and panic she raced after her brother.

“Ashura!” She called to his retreating form. She stormed after him, ignoring the questioning glances that she was receiving from the other lieutenants and 3rd seats.

“Ashura!!!” She screamed again, attempting to run after her brother. The redhead was shocked when he continued to ignore her—acting very unlike her fun-supportive older brother. She wondered if her father had mentioned something to him about their harsh words but he had seemed fine when he came to get her for the meeting not an hour earlier.

Confused and with growing fear the redhead decided that instead of going back into the lieutenant’s common room, she was going to go and try to search for her brother. Turning on her heel, she failed to notice the gaze of the 5th Division lieutenant, calculating her every step, a smug smile on his face.

*******

Twisting and dodging various branches, the redhead had managed to track her brother through the Forest that led into Rukongai. Questioning what in the Soul King he was doing in the middle of Rukongai in the late hours of the night during a possible emergency breach, the redhead shook her head in annoyance at her brother’s actions.

Coming to the edge of the Forest, the first thing that Katerina noticed was a camp of sorts that was set up in place. The second thing she noticed was the blood. Eyes widening, the redhead’s pulse skyrocketed and adrenaline shot through her system. She became acutely aware that she was not the only one near the camp ground. In fact there were multiple Shinigami very close by.

It took the redhead a minute to realize that she was shaking, glancing down at her hands she realized too late that she had left her asauchi at the Hitsuchi Manor—not that it would really do her any good at this point.

Quickly and quietly the young female made her way towards the sounds of fighting. The growing sense of uneasiness she’d been feeling since the evening was now full blown panic, especially when she sensed Lisa’s reiatsu spike along with something dark and twisted.

Speeding her way through the last remnants of trees the redhead skidded to a stop—nearly slamming into the back of Shinji Hirako who was carrying an unconscious Hiyori under his arm. Before she had a chance to ask him what the hell was going on he glanced back at her and growled at her.

“What’re ya doing here, Red? Run!” Before she had a chance to even argue against that statement, something slammed into Shinji’s sword from above. Katerina held in a shriek as she met the hollowfied expression of Mashiro.

“What the hell is the matter with them?!” She screamed as she deftly dodged a fist that surely would’ve taken her head off had she been there moments ago.

“We’re trying to figure it out, but we’re a little busy at the moment!” Love snarled back, slamming his sword against a distorted version of Kensei. The sheer force of the blows caused the air around them to pop with energy.

“Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku” 

Freezing in terror she watched in horror as Kensei broke Hachi’s kido which was as strong as anything she could’ve made. Struggling against her instincts to run, the redhead instead forced herself out of her panic and recalled Yoruichi’s teaching.

Letting her adrenaline work to her advantage the redhead used the only skills she could count on to stay ahead in this fight. Her kido, and her _speed._

“Lisa!” She screamed as she watched her friend get cut down, ignoring Shinji’s calls she struggled against Kensei’s ridiculous reiatsu and forced herself forward.

“I’m ok!” She said, leaning on the redhead as she helped her up.

“No you’re not.” Shinji muttered. Followed by Rose’s exclamation.

“At this rate we’re not going to last very much longer.”

Love slammed his fist against his hand and growled out.

“Guess we’ll have to end it then…I’ll draw him out. Lisa, you cover me…Hitsuchi girl…stay put.” He gave her a critical once over.

Katerina practically snarled at that, because the way that he was talking to her was making her blood boil.

“Actually—I could use your help, Miss Hitsuchi…” Hachi said, breathing heavily. Glancing over at Hachi, Katerina nodded.

“He’s getting ready to strike again!” She called out. Love raced forward with killing intent, the redhead thought that he would have surely cut through Kensei’s skin…but when the smoke cleared there was nothing—no mark.

“Alright Miss Hitsuchi, I hear you’re quite skilled with your kido…let’s see what you’ve got.” Hachi struggled to maintain control of the kido that was bearing down on Mashiro.

“I want to use Kin.” She says immediately, eyeing Kensei’s rock solid form and growing reiatsu.

“Ahh, that will take me a moment to construct, but it’s unlikely it’ll hold for long without the both of us, can you manage the weight?” Hachi asked, already beginning to craft the spell.

“Yes,” Katerina answered her eyes trailing after all of the Captains that were fighting their friend.

“Alrighty then, let’s do it.” Hachi called out.

“Bakudo 99: Kin!” The pair yelled in unison. The kido unfolded from thin air as the redhead expertly helped construct the thick bands, creating something unbreakable out of what was once nothing.

Kensei’s body slammed into the ground with an earth shattering thud, the dust from the dirt billowing around him in clouds.

The silence was almost deafening.

“Now what?” Someone asked…Katerina was trying to pay attention but something about the moment didn’t feel right. 

The hair on the back of her neck abruptly stood on end and then all of a sudden everything stopped.

There was darkness.

Instead of calling out in fear she felt a strange sense of focus.

Everything was gone except the thrum of power in her veins, she was almost certain there was someone standing…right…there. Twisting violently, the redhead dodged something she could not see or feel, but somehow—she knew she had narrowly avoided being hit with a sword.

Gasping, she stumbled back and magically she felt the grasp of someone pulling her into the shadows. Before she had the chance to cry out she felt a hand clamp over her mouth.

“Shhhh, it’s me Katerina.” Masashi’s grave voice filled her with a sense of security. Relaxing into his hold the redhead let a few tears silently stream down her face, before she gritted her teeth and pushed her emotions aside.

“Papa, Kensei and Mashiro—they” Katerina couldn’t get the words out as her eyes trailed towards the scene in front of her.

“He was just loyally following my orders…please forgive him, Captain Hirako.” The sickly sweet voice, as liquid as honey trailed down her spine and settled like a weight through her entire body.

“Sosuke.” Her and Shinji both said his name, him a curse, her a whisper.

Masashi pulled Katerina farther back into the shadows, so she had to strain to hear what was being said between Captain and lieutenant.

“I always had a feeling about you…” Shinji muttered from his spot on the ground, physically unable to stand.

“…my zanpakuto, Kyokasuigetsu, its true power is complete and total hypnosis…you have been unaware that _I haven’t been the one following you for months.”_

Katerina stifled a gasp at Sosuke’s truth, her growing uneasiness soon gave way to a deep anger as she thought about all of the harm he was causing to her companions.

_That treasonous, poisonous, rotten—_

Katerina struggled against her father’s grip as he physically dragged her away from the scene. Forcing herself to turn her back on Shinji and her fallen comrades the redhead spun around and nearly vaulted herself out of her father’s grasp.

“What are you doing?! We have to go and help them he’s going to _kill them!_ ” Katerina pleaded as her father continued to drag her a bit farther away from the scene.

“Stop it, Katerina…there is no helping them—not now. You saw their faces, they’ve started to undergo a change in their very being. The only way that they can be helped now is through manipulation of the Hogyoku—your grandmother’s invention.” Masashi’s ragged whisper echoed around the silence of the trees.

“…it looks like an agitated state accelerates the Hollowfication.” Sosuke’s voice carried through the wind, so loud in Katerina’s ears that she could’ve sworn he was standing right behind her.

_Hollowfication…_

“Look at me.” Masashi said, voice now more agitated. “I need you to go home, find your brother—he’ll protect you.”

Katerina looked at her father, her blue eyes wide as she realized what he was insinuating.

“If you think I’m leaving you here to die you’re in for a huge treat.” She spat out, glaring at him in desperation.

The echoes of swords clashing vibrated across the air, slicing through the silence that had fallen between father and daughter.

“That’s not your choice to make—I’m your father and I am still the Head of this Clan now I am ordering you to GO HOME!” Masashi seethed, anger flashing across his face.

Katerina flinched, ducking her head so that her father wasn’t able to see her shocked expression the redhead thought about how she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she let him try and defend himself alone.

“I won’t leave you to go against them alone.” She said, defiantly staring at him.

“Who says he’s going to be alone.” Yoruichi said, flashing behind her student. Urahara and Tessai both appeared behind her father.

“Yoruichi…Captain Urahara, Tessai…” Katerina trailed off, suddenly feeling much better about her father’s situation. These were the strongest people she knew—there was no way that Sosuke could be strong enough to beat them all.

“Go. We’ll take it from here…” Yoruichi said, her expression never wavering.

“….ok…just be careful..ok?” Katerina pleaded grasping her father’s sleeve like a child.

“Just find your brother.” Masashi said once more, offering her a small wave of his hand.

Katerina turned on her heel and sprinted towards the mansion, offering the group of Captain’s one last look before forcing herself forward.

********

Racing through the trees, the redhead pushed herself to her limit travelling as fast as she could to her home, intent on hailing one of the servants to fetch her brother from wherever he had gone off to.

Coming to a stop at the edge of her property where the guards usually stand and wait for her and her family Katerina nearly stopped breathing.

There were no guards.

Speeding across the field that connected the lake, her house, and the other houses within her Clan. The redhead skidded to a stop on the porch outside the large wooden door of her house.

 _Don’t open it._ She told herself.

_Don’t_

_Open_

_It_

She opened the door with a loud creak, the sound shattering the ominous layer of quiet that rested over the house. Taking a step into the hallway the first thing the redhead saw was her maid, splayed out across the main carpet, her head twisted at an unnatural angle, dead.

Stiffening, Katerina briefly cast a sorrow filled glance towards the fallen body and hurried down the hallway. The panic that she had felt before was nothing compared to the full blown terror that was coursing through her veins now.

_Haru….Lilianna…Ashura….where are you?_

The young Hitsuchi tore her way towards the library, which was propped open by another body—this time it was their cook. Tears streaming down her face the redhead silently pleaded that her brothers and sister were alright. Even as she pushed the door to the library farther open, and saw a crumpled figure curled against the bookshelves, she refused to leave without checking.

Walking farther into the library, Katerina felt her world tilt when she caught a glimpse of the spiky red hair glinting in the moonlight. Rushing forward she let out a strangled scream as she gripped Haru’s face between her hands.

“Hey, hey, hey…Har” Katerina gasped, clutching his broken body to her chest tried to find the source of the blood that was oozing out of his chest. There was a long gash across one of his eyes, and he was unconscious but still breathing. His shallows inhales broke through the crushing pain that she was feeling.

“You’re going to be ok…you’re going to be ok, please, please, please. SOMEBODY HELP!!!” She screamed, crying into her brother’s neck, rage and pain mixing together into a whirlwind of sorrow.

“You’re going to be fine…look at me, you’re ok.” Katerina smiled down at her twin who was rapidly blinking, trying to focus on her form. His head lolled against her chest as he wheezed. His breathing slowed to a shallow hiss.

“Nononono…stay with me Haru Hitsuchi you’re not allowed to die on me!” She growled, slapping his cheek lightly as she set to work crafting a healing kido powerful enough to slow down the bleeding of his gaping chest wound.

Grasping her twin’s hand, the redhead felt the familiar heat of the healing kido pulse through her hand and into his chest, soothing the destroyed tissues that were beneath her touch.

 _“I wouldn’t bother with that. He’ll likely be dead within minutes.”_ Katerina felt as though ice water had been dumped down her back.

No.

Not possible.

The redhead turned her head and looked behind her. In the doorway stood Ashura, who was covered from head to toe in the blood of their family.


	9. Crimes of Past and Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is a lot of violence and blood and gore in this chapter along with struggle of simply surviving. I thought I should include a little warning here just in case anyone is sensitive to that sort of thing.
> 
> ^ pls read the above blurb, tysm <3 hope everyone is doing well and is ready to get back into that school grind. Updates will be a bit slower from here on out because ya girl is about to go back to school and get fucked in the ass by her uni courses. :)))
> 
> Stay safe lovelies!!

_Drip._

The redhead stared at the blood that cascaded down the unforgiving steel of her brother’s blade.

_Drip._

Shaking in with a mixture of rage, fear, and disbelief. The young Hitsuchi tried for words but her jaw was locked, supressing a strangled scream. Katerina could hear her heartbeat in her ears, in an effort to control herself she clutched tighter to her twin’s broken body.

_Drip._

Finally, she opened her mouth to speak. Her voice cracked on the way out, sounding small and meek in her own ears.

“What did you do?” She whispered, snapping her jaw shut to prevent the strangled sob from escaping the back of her throat.

Ashura’s honey golden eyes observed her the way a lion might look at its prey. Cocking his head to the side.

“What does it look like to you?” He stated nonchalantly, acting as if he found the situation to be somewhat amusing, instead of horrendous.

Rage boiling over, the redhead’s whole body shook with the effort of holding herself back from charging at him. She didn’t know why her brother was acting so unlike himself but the thought that he had betrayed their family and viciously murdered everyone in their home was enough to turn her blood to fire.

“ _Why?!”_ She spat at him, anger and confusion pooling in her crystal blue eyes.

Her brother levelled her with a cool stare, his gaze hardening into solid gold. Leaning back against the doorframe of the library Ashura gave her a terrifying smirk.

“I would tell you but it’ll be a wasted effort. You’ll be dead in a few minutes.” His smile grew on the last statement. Katerina’s supressed a shiver as fear tickled the back of her neck.

Muscles tensing to run, Katerina let out a strangled yelp when Ashura appeared behind her and grasped her by her hair. She struggled to dive out of his grasp but Ashura’s grip was like lead as he dragged her out of the library and away from the blood covered form of her barely breathing twin.

Twisting and scrambling to grasp onto something that would help her escape from Ashura’s grasp the redhead sobbed where her fingers caught on the frame of the doorway—her nails breaking as her clawed hand slipped against the aged wood.

Her breath caught in her throat as she yanked herself to the side, red strands ripping when Ashura’s grip broke. Slamming into the wall opposite the library, Katerina twisted to face her brother, her hand outstretched to protect herself. She let out a scream in pain when his blade sliced through the side of her right arm, creating a wide gash from the inside of her wrist to the tip of her elbow.

Seething with rage and pain the female sucked in a shaky breath as blood poured down her side. Merely inches away, her brother stood—his sword poised towards her form. Katerina knew that Ashura was much stronger than she was—that, coupled with that fact that her sword was upstairs and far from her reach gave the redhead pause.

_He’s going to kill me. I have to keep him talking—somebody has to have been alerted of Sosuke’s betrayal—that will mean they’d be on high alert for those that have disappeared. Her father would surely be back soo-_

“No one is coming to save you, little sister.” Ashura murmured, taking a step towards her. Katerina froze in place, like a deer in the headlights her brain was screaming at her to do something.

Finally, finding the strength to move, the redhead feigned to the left—Ashura’s blade connected with the wood of the banister, causing wood flakes to spray against Katerina’s back as she quickly Shunpo’d out of the way and down the hall, running upstairs to her room—where her sword was resting on her bed.

Not bothering to slam her bedroom door shut, the redhead frantically grasped for her sword. She ripped the steel out of its sheath and turned to face her brother who had followed her up the stairs and was now blocking her way out.

 _Closer…come closer._ Katerina thought, waiting for her brother to slam into the hidden kido shield that she had constructed on her way upstairs.

Ashura stopped just short of connecting with the barrier between them, his eyebrow raising.

“Really? Do you think that I am stupid, Kat?” He taunted. However, Katerina noticed that he didn’t make a move to cross the barrier melded to her doorway.

Letting out a shaky breath, Katerina gave him a triumphant grimace. Panting, the redhead took pride in knowing that her kido skills were far superior to his. She was positive the only thing that was keeping her alive was this barrier.

Catching her breath, the pain in her arm flared with each lungful of air she took in. Letting her right arm hang loose at her side, Katerina gripped her sword with her left, prepared to defend herself if her brother somehow made it through the kido.

_I have to find a way to warn someone—otherwise he’s really going to kill me._

_Why?_

_Why is he doing this?_

“Why are you doing this, Ashura?” She demanded once again. Blue eyes desperate for some sort of plausible explanation but finding nothing but an empty void expression, coupled with simmering anger.

Ashura’s temper was fraying and Katerina noticed that he was having trouble keeping the rage from melting into his expression. Very unlike the kind and collected brother she had known growing up—the redhead flinched at his expression.

“Do you know what it’s like? Being born and knowing that your worth is next to nothing. No matter how skilled and how powerful you are—nothing will change, you will never have what you want?” His expression cracked with desperation.

“What are you talking about?” Katerina whispered, unable to look away from her brother’s tortured expression.

“I have spent my entire existence, training, becoming the strongest of the Hitsuchi—and for what…I am not entitled to any of the positions that would grant me true power. _You_ made sure of that.” He seethed, stalking towards the entrance of the door—stopping short at the shield.

“What are you saying?! Once father retires you’ll become Captain…it’s not my fault that I was _born_ , Ashura.” Katerina cried out, tears clouding her vision.

Ashura laughed humourlessly. The sound broke Katerina’s heart.

“Father wouldn’t have allowed me to take the position. The most that I will _ever_ be is a simple Lieutenant, when I could be _so much more.”_ He slammed his hand against the shield, his flesh sizzled under the contact but it didn’t seem to bother him.

He let out a strangled laugh. “You wouldn’t understand. You have everything—you’ve always had everything simply handed to you, little sister.”

Stuttering, Katerina whispered fearfully.

“What makes you think I have ever _wanted_ everything, big brother?” Wide-eyed, the redhead slowly walked towards her brother but stayed just beyond his reach, the shimmering kido reflecting off the light and distorting his reflection, like ripples across water.

Ashura rolled his eyes and gave her a mirthful look.

“As soon as you and Haru were born it was like mother never saw me. She was too focused on you—her shining light, her heir. Father always made an effort to treat me fairly, but effort can only go so far. Especially when it’s just him trying to fix his mistake of fucking some common whore.”

“You cannot be serious, Ashura?” Katerina said, her voice catching in disbelief at what he was insinuating.

“Don’t be so daft little sister. My eyes are that of _my_ mother’s, not yours.” He muttered bitterly.

“You’re saying that father cheated on mother and they raised you as if you were their legitimate child.” Katerina’s blood ran cold her eyes widening in shock.

Ashura’s cold smile pierced her heart and the redhead didn’t realize that the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks until his eyes flashed with disgust.

“I don’t need your sympathy, Katerina.” Ashura snarled, pacing back and forth in the hallway outside her door.

“I wouldn’t have cared…if you had simply come to me and told me—instead of slaughter-slaughtering our family.” She choked out, shaking her head in overwhelming anger at Ashura’s childish actions.

Ashura stopped and looked at her, his gaze holding no trace of sympathy for her pain.

“You still don’t understand, do you? I didn’t kill them because they treated me differently. I killed them because they _deserved it._ ” He leveled her with a serious stare, his golden eyes boring into hers.

“No one deserves this Ashura!” Katerina cried, gesturing around at the carnage in their home.

“They do—all of them do. The Shinigami follow the Noble families blindly. And all of the families use this ignorance and exploit people in the name of the Soul King. But I am one of the few people worthy enough to know the truth.” Ashura’s expression changed from guarded to something akin to pride.

Katerina barely had time to register the change in his expression before the air around her thickened to an unbearable pressure. Twisting, the redhead’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Sosuke Aizen.” She growled out, spitting his name between her lips in a manner that undoubtedly had her mother rolling in her grave.

Aizen towered over her, his expression mildly amused at her pitiful attempt to stand and face him. Cocking his head to the side, he offered her a kind smile—although Katerina could see the façade behind it now. His eyes were too calculating, his lips were turned up but if you looked deeply enough there was no feeling behind the expression. Shaking in her effort to continue standing in his presence, Katerina growled out at string of curses.

“What did you do to him?! How did you get in here?” Katerina growled, glaring at him, blue eyes the colour of an oncoming storm.

“What are you talking about Katerina? I’ve been here this entire time—you just couldn’t _see it.”_ Aizen’s smile grew, his eyes hiding plans to moves that were so many years ahead Katerina couldn’t even have dreamed to wonder what it was that he was thinking about. She perched at his feet—overwhelmed to the point where she was forced to kneel, where the crushing pressure was threatening to force her completely to the ground.

“Oh how kind of you. Perhaps next time you break into my house and betray an entire nation you might consider sending notice ahead of time?” Katerina choked out, leveling him with a withering look from her place at his feet.

Aizen’s eye flashed with amusement. Even though she was unable to stand—the redhead still had a silver tongue—sharp as whip. She would be quite interesting…if she survived long enough for him to toy with.

Lifting his hand, Katerina tried to shrink away from her former colleague, however—she was unable to move and crashed to the floor with a wave of his hand. Moving his gaze from hers to Ashura’s, Katerina bit her tongue so hard she could taste the hot metallic flow of blood.

Groaning in pain as the immense power of Aizen’s unencumbered reiatsu forced itself down her throat and into her pores, seeping the life out of her. The redhead, forced herself into a ball to try and stop the overwhelming feeling of being crushed like a bug under his power. In between her gasping breaths she vaguely heard Ashura’s voice carry across the dead air that was filled with a dull ringing.

“—Are you done? I’d like to get on with it, Sosuke. We had a deal, after all.” Ashura muttered, rather apathetic to the man’s presence. However, the way that Katerina had noticed her brother looking at him earlier was the true giveaway. Ashura held more respect for Aizen than he was letting on.

Fear rippled through Katerina as she watched in terror as Ashura stepped through her kido shield. It bent and twisted—disintegrating out of existence behind him. Her brother walked past Sosuke—who was already moving out of her field of vision, onto the next piece of the puzzle.

Katerina tried to focus as she struggled to regain feeling in her body. She waited to feel Sosuke’s reiatsu lift because he was undoubtedly long gone from her home, even though it had only been a moment—she was certain he was no longer in the house. But his reiatsu was still cloaking her—forcing her down to the ground, paralyzing her in place.

Feeling her heartbeat in her ears the young redhead couldn’t help but think of the last thing that she’d said to Byakuya. Letting the tears fall freely, the redhead let them cloud her image of Ashura twisting his sword and thrusting it forward. Instead she thought of Byakuya wrapping his arms around her—a place where she felt safe, and where she knew she was truly home.

Squeezing her eyes shut, the redhead screamed in agony the first time Ashura’s blade pierced her abdomen. The second time he forced the tip of his blade from her shoulder to the middle of her stomach ripping her skin open like it was paper. Katerina let out a sob, begging her brother to stop.

“Ashu-Ashura, please…stop.” She tried to crawl away from him. Getting to her feet, the redhead stumbled and dove towards her bedroom door.

“You’re not going to get me with that again.” Ashura snarled, kicking her in the ribs. Katerina yelped and pitched forward—her wounds making her unsteady, she tumbled down the stairs—landing on her back in front of the doors to the dining hall.

Blinking rapidly the redhead coughed and choked as blood filled her mouth. Her adrenaline was pumping, if only she hadn’t sustained so many injuries.

_I just have to make it outside—I can lose him. If I get outside, I can **run.**_

Forcing herself up, Katerina clasped the wall for support and grunted. She used her remaining reiatsu to Shunpo out into the yard before collapsing in the damp grass in front of the lake outside her house.

Katerina expected to feel the familiar sting of Ashura’s blade slice through more of her flesh, but instead she forced her eyes open and was startled to see the ends of a pristine white haori—perfectly pressed with the finest material in Seireitei.

She could have jumped for joy had she been able to move, Ginrei’s presence was a comfort to her. _At least I’ll be able to rest._

 _Sorry, Byakuya._ She thought, eyes growing heavy.

 _I’m sure you’ll manage without me though—_ Katerina’s vision grew dark, enveloping her into nothingness.

*******

“Captain Kuchiki….what a pleasant surprise.” Ashura frowned, this was quite an unwelcome interruption. Glancing at Katerina he noticed her reiatsu dip dangerously low and fizzle out until it was barely recognizable. Smiling, the older redhead turned his gaze back towards the Kuchiki Clan Leader.

“I’m afraid you’ve missed your chance at saving the girl—too late again, how unfortunate for you.” Ashura taunted, stiffening when he felt Masashi’s reiatsu appear a few paces behind him. _Dealing with Ginrei would’ve been hard enough, now I have to contend with this idiot as well._

“Masashi, how nice of you to join us.” Ashura said, sarcasm dripping from every word. He scratched the corner of his temple feigning boredom. “As I said earlier, it seems you’re too late.”

Ashura gleefully awaited the heartbroken look to overwhelm his father’s features. _Finally he’ll get what he deserves for putting me in this hellhole._

*********

Masashi looked at his son in disappointment, he hadn’t expected this from him. Yoruichi was already fast at work helping Urahara with their other…. _problem._ And now—that left Ginrei and himself to clean up the mess that his son had made of the Noble Families.

Glancing at Ginrei’s feet, his concern for his daughter spiked when he felt her reiatsu slip into non-existence. Suddenly, his son was not his main concern. Locking eyes with Ginrei, the Kuchiki Head nodded at his colleague and murmured.

“She needs to get to someone who is able to help.” Ginrei didn’t bother asking if he would be alright by himself as that would have been an insult to his honour, and he was well aware of his friend’s limits. He knew that his friend was torn between letting Ginrei deal with his daughter, who was his responsibility, and between punishing his son for his crimes. He dug his heels into the damp ground and shot forward, as Ginrei scooped up Katerina’s broken body, Masashi’s heart shattered, and he silently prayed that she would forgive him for what he was about to do next.

******

Ginrei picked up the young Hitsuchi, taking in her appearance his eyes flashed with something Masashi couldn’t read—but it made his heart drop out of his chest.

Masashi dipped his head in thanks, as Ginrei turned on his heel, racing against the clock, tearing through the forest that bordered the Hitsuchi’s property. He ripped through the streets of Rukongai, drifting through district after district until he came to a stop at a rotted wooden door the colour of pine trees. Ignoring the scratched out emblem on the outside of the door, he gave it a quick knock.

Each second that he waited felt like a year slipping off Katerina’s future. 2 minutes later the door opened with a soft creak, giving away the age of the place before he even stepped foot into the doorway.

In the doorway stood a short grey-haired woman with a stern looking face. Her green eyes immediately took in everything about the situation from his clothes to the redheaded girl in his arms.

Her eyes lingered on Katerina’s form, and there was a flicker of something akin to worry in her no nonsense green orbs. Without missing a beat, the grey-haired woman propped the door open.

“Well, what are you just standing out in the open for—we have work to do if you want her to survive the night.” A very _alive_ Nomi Hitsuchi snapped, quickly walking over to the table she hastily cleared.

“Set her down here, _Kuchiki_.” She gestured, walking back over to the door, she slammed it shut with a definitive _thunk._

“I see you haven’t gotten any less authoritative.” Ginrei muttered gruffly as he gingerly set the girl down on the table.

Nomi huffed, pushing past him. She ripped open the destroyed uniform her granddaughter wore and set to work assessing her injuries.

“She needs the mark, there’s no way she can survive the damage…she’s just barely hanging on as is…” Ginrei hovered just behind his former friend, keeping an eye on her movements. Regardless of if she was an old woman, she was still one of—if not _the_ strongest Head of the Hitsuchi Clan, and there was a reason why he’d taken her here instead of to Unohana. Nomi was her best chance of survival.

“Why do you think I brought her here?” Ginrei murmured, watching Nomi work to close the puncture wounds within her abdomen.

“And what of my son’s other children?” Nomi questioned, arching her brow questioningly.

“His eldest son is the one that did this to her, his other children were brought to Unohana the moment I realized that Ashura was not at his post I rushed right to your home and found them. They weren’t as badly injured as Katerina though.” Ginrei shifted at the last part of his sentence.

“I see…figures it’d be _that one_.” She said snidely, avoiding what they both knew to be true about Masashi’s highly scandalous infidelity.

“Katerina….It is a pretty name.” Nomi said thoughtfully, tracing her finger along Katerina’s clammy and ashen features. “There is no guarantee that she will survive the marking ceremony…it’s generally not completed by those that have been exiled, nor is it usually placed on those with the intent of saving the bearer’s life.” Nomi said, locking her cool gaze with Ginrei’s.

“I’ve never known you to doubt yourself for a minute, why would you start now.” Ginrei met her gaze with a rock solid one.

The corner of Nomi’s lips twitched upwards in the hint of amusement, before tugging down into a worried frown.

“I’m going to have to wake her up in order to get the ceremony started. A Clan Leader usually picks the mark that they want and then it appears in the position that they want it. However—I don’t know if she’ll last that long once I wake her up. I simply need her reiatsu to ignite the kido spell so that I can begin the power enhancing process. Once the mark is on her it should unlock her untapped Hitsuchi gifts and hopefully enhance her healing.”

Tucking her long grey hair behind her shoulder, the older woman walked around to the head of the table and grasped her granddaughter’s head between her hands. “You’re going to need to restrain her hands.” Nomi warned.

Ginrei understood, he’d heard of Nomi’s marking ceremony and he’d been present for the aftermath of Mai’s.

Nomi nodded, as Ginrei locked his grip around the girl’s wrists “Alright, let’s get started then.”

*******

_Unfurling in the darkness a blinding white light exploded into existence, disintegrating the space around it—creating new space of its own. The light folded and unfolded—shifting and changing, growing. Within the darkness, the light melded into a form long forgotten, an existence reborn in darkness, growing and becoming, Light._

_Katerina’s eyes slammed open and she bolted upright inside the dark expanse of her inner-world._

_“WHAAA!!!” She screamed, whacking whoever was crouched down next to her._

_“Ouch! What the hell—listen here you little shit” The tall figure was unimaginably pale and looked incredibly malnourished. Standing above her the man looked to be about 7 or 8 feet tall, with startling silver white hair and glass blue eyes, it was like he was the opposite of what a shadow would be—instead of blocking the light, he emitted it._

_“Who are you?! Where am I? Where’s Byakuya?” She growled out, prancing into a crouched position—ready to strike._

_Putting his hands up in defence, the pale figure rubbed his forehead where Katerina had whacked him._

_“Take it easy, Princess. I don’t know where that shrimp-y Shinigami Noble is, I can’t see him you idiot.” He bit back sarcastically. Shrugging off his long white robes revealing his emaciated body, Light looked at his form and scowled at how weak he looked._

_Katerina’s eyes widened when she caught sight of the dark blue mark carved into the depths of his chest. The mark was healed over—however its inky lines looped in contrast against his startlingly white skin which drew her gaze towards the long scar that ran underneath the mark. The scar stemmed at the tip of the left side of his collarbone and ended at the base of his hip, widening in a deathly arch across his chest and down his abdomen._

_“I would’ve thought Mai would have taught you that staring is considered rude.” He said, ignoring her gaze. Katerina felt her cheeks turn pink and she hastily averted her gaze._

_“Besides, you’ve got the same one—so I don’t know what you’re staring at, idiot.” He said._

_Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion the redhead looked down and gasped in surprise clutching the necklace that hung against her naked form in fear as she looked at the ugly red gash stitching itself into her skin._

_“There’s no time to worry about that I’m afraid.” Light said, tossing her the robe and stalking towards her._

_Katerina felt the fabric slip between her fingers—melting in her hand and landing in a puddle on the ground—its blinding white turning muddled as it dripped into a pool at her feet._

_Looking up at Light in confusion, Katerina’s eye widened in realization._

_“You’re my zanpakto?” She questioned, cocking her head to the side._

_“Wow you really are an idiot aren’t you?” He said, looking down at her with thinly veiled disappointment._

_“So… **not** my zanpakto?” Katerina squeaked out, as the warmth in her chest intensified. Clutching the place where the mark was carved into her skin, the redhead gasped. The steady pulse of the mark was making it harder and harder to breathe. She felt like she was sinking into the inky blackness. The darkness liquefying into a pool of nothing. _

_Unable to move, Katerina sank farther into the pool of black ink that drenched her lower half—quickly eclipsing her waist. She was slowly being pulled down towards the black expanse beneath her, disappearing before her own eyes._

_Blue eyes locked onto Light, something about him was startlingly familiar and yet looking at him made her feel totally alien._

_“What do I do? How do I stop the water?!” She yelled, panic quickly encompassing her as the sludge-like ink creeped its way into her pores, weighing her down even more._

_“It’s not my job to tell you, girl. You’ve been given the chance to control my power—it’s up to you. The question is…do you want to fight to survive?” Light leveled her with a hard stare._

_“Your injuries are catastrophic. IF you manage to get control within the mere minutes you have left to live—will you be resilient enough to thrive.”_

_Katerina looked down at the inky tar-like substance that was pulling her towards the depths of the darkness._

_“I will survive.” She said, gaze sliding up to meet Light’s._

_“Your will is not strong enough—find something else.”_

_Katerina gasped as the tar encased her throat and closed off her windpipe, constricting everything beneath her chin. The burning sensation intensified and it felt as though her body was being consumed by a dark fire._

_Thoughts jumbling together, Katerina thought about her brother Haru and sister Lilianna, she thought about her father. The people that she loved—the people that she wanted to protect. Images of her favourite people flitted through her brain, melding together and finally coming to rest on Byakuya._

_Enveloping her in warmth, the redhead closed her eyes and focused on her love for Byakuya and centered herself within that feeling. Letting the emotion wash over her with a force strong enough to knock her to her knees._

_Suddenly, she could breathe again. The forceful pressure surrounding her had all but dissipated. And from her spot on the ground she looked up, to find Light looking at something behind her._

_“Now don’t quote me on this, but I’m almost certain you’re not supposed to be here.” He narrowed his eyes._

_Katerina turned, because Light wasn’t looking at something._

_He was looking at **someone.**_


	10. Silence of Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first one that I will write for F.N. from Byakuya's POV entirely. Please don't be too put out by his struggles he's so smol. :((( 
> 
> ANGST  
> SADNESS  
> PAIN  
> The next like three chapters are going to be from his perspective. I would say "enjoy" but instead I will phrase it as "good luck <3"  
> stay safe lovelies, thanks for reading! Pls let me know what you thought about this chapter and Byakuya's struggles.  
> I know it's a short chapter but we're back on that Uni grind so updates will be few and far between. :(

The sound of the servants’ bustling outside his door was making Byakuya’s blood boil. They were being very loud, not that it would have mattered anyway. There was something in the air...something that had him on edge, he couldn’t relax. It felt like his skin was itching, his body trying to tell him something. Like a photo that he couldn’t quite bring into focus, it had been eating at him since earlier in the evening.

His grandfather had not returned home. Byakuya had assumed that he was staying at the barracks to deal with whatever had his father, Kat, and the other lieutenants distracted. Frowning at the ceiling, the Kuchiki Heir tried not to be bothered by his lack of position within the Gotei 13.

He knew that eventually it would come to pass. However, the thought of Kat out there in the middle of the night, without him by her side was enough to make him restless. Sitting up, Byakuya let the sheets cascade off his toned chest and decided that he would go for walk around the Manor in order to calm his unease.

The moonlight dripped onto his skin in a stark reflection as he casually walked down the pathway that lead to the gardens out back behind the Manor. His favourite spot was still beneath the canopy of cherry trees that his grandfather’s father had planted long ago. The aged wood mixed with the floral scent giving off a comforting aroma that simply reminded him of the safety and comfort of his home.

As the young Kuchiki walked down the path he furrowed his brows when he noticed that there were guards posted at every corner of the garden. Narrowing his eyes, Byakuya’s frown deepened into a scowl. His family babied him too much—he found himself wishing that he was given as much freedom as Katerina and even that devil-woman Yoruichi Shihoin. But even so—for his grandfather to go as far as to post guards outside at every corner of their property, it was a bit much—even for his grandfather.

Byakuya casually leaned against one of the pillars lining the garden and surveyed the guards. They looked nervous, but that wasn’t what caught his attention. His grey eyes widened when he noticed that the guards were fully armed and standing at attention. It was one thing to have extra guards, but to have them all armed with their zanpakuto and at the ready was unheard of in his life-time. There hadn’t been any need for that since peace was restored within Seireitei nearly 200 years prior.

The unease that Byakuya had been feeling earlier skyrocketed, snowballing into a cold sense of trepidation as the guards suddenly all stiffened at once, standing at attention. Gaze searching intently Byakuya finally spotted his father, walking along the side of the gardens. Briskly walking forward Byakuya cut Sojun off in his tracks, his mirrored gaze reflecting a hint of fear that was not present in his father’s eyes.

“Well aren’t you out late. What brings you to the gardens at this hour?” His father’s voice carried across the quiet night, like the caress of a soft breeze. Byakuya furrowed his eyes in confusion. Something about the whole scenario just didn’t seem right to him. His father was almost never out this late.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He said, frowning.

“I’m sure a walk through the cherry trees certainly helped to calm you down then.” Sojun replied, offering his son a kind smile, eyes swimming with guarded caution that was skillfully hidden behind a warm gaze.

“…y-yeah. Father, I was wondering...if it is ok with you, would I be able to be escorted to Lady Hitsuchi’s house in the morning. We left things rather abruptly, and I would prefer to see her first thing in the morning, to make sure she is alright.” Byakuya’s ears were pink and he didn’t know why he felt the need to tack on the last part of that sentence, but he did.

Byakuya noticed his father’s smile falter ever so slightly. And for the first time he realized that his father still had his uniform and zanpakuto on him. Eyes widening, cold realization dripped down Byakuya’s spine.

“Something is wrong.” He said, rather than questioned. Because he knew, the uneasiness that he had been feeling all night. This was it.

His father stayed silent, his smile melting into a sombre expression. Looking around, Sojun motioned for Byakuya to follow him back towards the Manor.

“Not here.” He murmured quietly leading Byakuya towards one of the empty rooms within the Manor. Byakuya stumbled forward, twisting to face his father, temper rising along with his agitation.

“What happened?” He growled, troubled gaze imploring for his father to tell him the truth. Sojun placed a hand on Byakuya’s shoulder, grounding him.

“When I tell you what I am about to tell you, I need you to remember your place in this Clan. I need you to remember the legacy that you carry and most importantly, I need you to breathe.” Sojun leveled him with a stare that could cut glass.

Byakuya froze in his place, his heart hammering so hard in his chest he swore it might break through his ribcage.

“The Hitsuchi Clan was attacked earlier tonight. Your grandfather and the Head Captain have dealt with the attacker. However, they didn’t make it in time. Katerina intercepted the attacker, but in the process she was fatally injured. She has been moved to our Manor for protection, but it does not look good, son. I will be surprised if she survives the night. The only other surviving members of the family were Haru Hitsuchi and Lilianna Hitsuchi.” Sojun’s grip on his son tightened, when he felt him sway a bit.

“What?” Byakuya’s voice cracked on the way out, eyes as wide as saucers.

“I thought that you should know…in case you would like to say your goodbyes.” Sojun said, looking at his son with sympathy.

“My _goodbyes?!_ You said that she was injured. That means that she’s still alive. That means that there is a chance that she will live, that she’ll be alright.” Byakuya snarled, backing out of his father’s grasp he whirled around to face the wall.

“Her injuries were quite extensive. I am telling you that you need to come and say goodbye. Come say goodbye to her.” Sojun’s soft voice carried with a heavy finality.

Byakuya slammed his hand against the wall as tears traced their way down his face.

“Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!” He snarled, fist connecting with the wall.

Byakuya felt the edges of his vision tunnel into a dark spiral. His breath was coming in shallow low spurts and he collapsed to his knees. Clutching his chest as it exploded with pain. Faintly, he felt his father’s hand rubbing comforting circles around his back as he curled in on himself.

“Come on, you need to get up. Remember what I told you. You’re a Kuchiki. You’ll get through this, I’ve got you.” Sojun murmured behind Byakuya, hand on his back pushing him to stand up. Willing him to move forward.

Byakuya slowly regained his ability to breathe. Each breath coming easier and easier the longer that he sat perched on the floor. Stiffening under his father’s touch, he shrugged off his hand and turned towards the door, stopping abruptly before reaching the doorway.

“Who did it?” He asked, voice cracking on the way out. Not that it mattered at this point, but if the bastards were still alive he swore that one day he’d make them pay.

His father’s reluctance to answer gave the young Kuchiki pause. Turning slightly, Byakuya noticed the troubled grey behind his father’s gaze.

“It was Ashura Hitsuchi.” His father said quietly. Allowing the silence of the night to eclipse the sound of his son’s breath catching in his throat. The stark reality of the situation echoing in the dead of the night.


	11. Shattered Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: contains struggles with fear and anxiety and just sad thoughts all around  
> I hope you're all staying safe!  
> We're almost at the end...I've left a few ends open for interpretation that I intend to incorporate into the sequel to Fractured Nobility.  
> Keep an eye out for it! It's titled Imperial Bonds and is set 100 years into the future, right around the start of the initial series :) the premise is basically: Katerina meets up with Byakuya after a century because she is helping Ichigo save Rukia 
> 
> Thanks for reading, lovelies. xoxo  
> <3

___________11___________

The dark grey of the sky reflected against the courtyard of the Kuchiki Manor. The cool breeze of an oncoming autumn twisting its way through the bare cherry trees, their petals long since forgotten as summer reached its end. It had been months since the Hitsuchi Manor was attacked, months and Katerina Hitsuchi was still alive—however, she had yet to open her eyes since that dreadful night almost half a year ago.

Byakuya sat, staring blankly at the redhead whose limp body lay on the pristine white sheets of one of the spare rooms in his house. From the moment that he’d found out about the attack he’d spent every spare moment at her bedside. His eyes, sharp as steel were clouded with unbearable worry.

Nomi Hitsuchi sat across from Ginrei’s grandson, his dark brooding stare irritating her the more that she looked at his face. Much to her surprise, the boy hadn’t left her granddaughters bedside. She was skeptical of his entire family—however, from the way that he was currently stewing, she could tell the direction of his thoughts without him exactly expressing them aloud.

“Do your parent’s know that you’ve been here for days? I didn’t realize Ginrei’s progeny was such a liar.” She prods, narrowing her eyes and offering him an analytical look.

“And you’ve supposedly been dead for decades, so it looks like we’re both liars.” Byakuya snorted back, offering Nomi a hard untrusting stare.

Nomi’s lips turned down at the comment, but she was secretly amused at this child’s fire. He had quite the mouth on him, very unlike his grandfather who was always quiet and collected. _He’ll be an interesting clan leader, especially if he so willingly wears his heart on his sleeve._

“Do you know who you’re speaking to, child? I would have thought your grandfather had taught you better than that.” She spoke, allowing a certain amount of disdain to creep into her voice.

Byakuya didn’t say anything. Instead opting to burying his head in his crossed arms as he delicately traced the tips of his fingers along the bandages of Kat’s ruined arm.

Nomi’s gaze softened slightly when she noticed how delicately the young Kuchiki was tracing his fingers along her granddaughter’s shredded arm. She felt a pang in her heart when she was briefly reminded of her own husband performing a similar gesture whenever she was stressed or upset. However, that was centuries ago, and she wasn’t a young doe eyed woman anymore.

“You are aware there is a high chance that she will not wake, however you’re still here. Why is that?” She knows the answer, she just wanted to hear him admit it. _Because he loves her._

“I’m here, because I think you and everyone else in this house is wrong. I don’t think she’s going to wake up…I know she will wake up, because she is stronger than you, and me, and everyone else in this house!” Byakuya’s voice was getting louder the longer he talked, but he needed her to listen, because if he held on to this juvenile hope and believed it hard enough, he knew she’d wake up and he need Kat to know that he wasn’t giving up on her.

“Hmmm.” Nomi made a noncommittal noise, acutely surprised at his response and rose from her spot sat across from him, making her way to door.

“Well, you better come up with a better idea than sitting here moping if you want her to wake up anytime soon. Feel free to come find me when you’ve figured it out.” Nomi tossed a crystalized blue bracelet at him over her shoulder as she turned around the corner and out of Byakuya’s view.

Byakuya sat staring at the bracelet quizzically before his eyes moved to Katerina, his gaze tracing over her calm features, newly decorated with fresh bandages covering the injuries that would surely leave scars. He held an unimaginable amount of hate for her brother, who had done this to her. He also blamed himself for not picking up on Ashura sooner. If he had realized what Ashura was planning before he had let Katerina leave that night months ago, she would have been ok, and he couldn’t help but feel some semblance of guilt for her ending up in this position.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t protect you. I should have been able to protect you.” He cried, gripping the sheets, stormy eyes blistering with desperation. “I’ll do anything…I just need you to wake up…ok Kat? I can’t do this without you, your my best friend—I…I love you and—I just, you need to wake up.” He growled the last part, anger replacing desperation.

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

Byakuya played the words over and over in his mind, trying to will Katerina to open her eyes, watching her with intent as he sensed her reiatsu and its steady thrum in her veins, nothing indicating that there was any change, in spite of his pleas.

*************

Autumn turned to winter. The courtyard was soon covered in a thick frost, with a heavy atmosphere to accompany it. Byakuya had been wracking his brain for months with no new leads, Katerina still lay in that blank room within his Manor, untouchable.

The sombre mood surrounding the Manor was not just attributed to Katerina’s unknown fate. It was also due to the impending trial of Masashi Hitsuchi, who had been accused of colluding with Kisuke Urahara on Hollowfication experiments he performed on other Captain’s and lieutenants. 

Byakuya’s gaze darkened as he looked at the koi pond he’d had put into the gardens. It was finished last week but it had a thin layer of ice over the surface. The dark expanse of the water looking as uninviting as the manor itself. Over the past few months he had thrown all of his effort into his training and any time that he’d had leftover had been invested into creating this koi pond. It was going to be his surprise for Katerina when she woke up.

Frowning at the water, Byakuya moved towards the edge of the pond and looked at his reflection. The hard set of his mouth, the dull grey of his eyes…even he recognized that his grief over Katerina was consuming him. He blinked when the drops of rain started to fall, distorting his reflection as the thin layer of ice shattered underneath the onslaught.

“You’ll catch a cold like that.” A startlingly familiar voice called. Byakuya spun around, his heart slamming against his chest when his eyes met icy blue hues. Looking across the courtyard, Katerina sat on the banks of frosted grass—her red hair flying in the wind.

Giggling, the redhead looked at him with a smile as wide as the open sea her expression sparkling against the backdrop of the harsh elements.

“Did you miss me?” She asked cheekily, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Byakuya stumbled and in a minute he was in front of her. His delicate touch ghosting over her features, cupping her face in his hands. He was afraid to touch her for fear that she would disappear under his touch.

The sky darkened with the oncoming storm and Byakuya ignored the spitting of the rain as it switched to torrents of rain that were pouring down, soaking both of them to the core. Gripping Katerina in his arms he looked at her in wonderment.

“What are you doing here?” He shouted over the downpour, the sound was most deafening, drowning out her response.

“What?!” Byakuya shouted, the rain intensifying. His image of her blurring as the water dripped into his eyes.

“Y---ha---to----find------m----s” The redhead shouted, clutching his face between her hands, her eyes now desperately trying to convey something to him.

“I can’t—what are you saying!” Byakuya shouted desperately, his grip on the redhead slipping as the water dripped, involuntarily loosening his grip. Byakuya tried to blink the water out of his eyes but his vision just kept getting blurrier and blurrier, the image of the redhead becoming dimmer and dimmer the more he struggled to cling to it.

“Byakuya! Fi---my---sou” The redhead shouted over the downpour, her hand that was clutching his bicep faltered, disintegrating into nothing.

Byakuya woke with a start, the dream dissolving behind his eyes. Bolting upright, he reached out trying to grasp the image of the redhead fading in his mind. Clutching his face, Byakuya growled in frustration. Another nightmare.

Throwing the blankets back, he stumbled forward and towards the bathroom connected to his room. Gripping the edges of the water basin, he splashed several handfuls of ice cold water on his face in an attempt to focus. Letting the water drip off his nose, the man looked at himself in the mirror, a determined look in his eyes. This wasn’t the first time he’d dreamed of her, and it wouldn’t be the last.

It was always the same thing, she was trying to tell him something—he couldn’t hear her. She was just out of reach. He’d thought about telling his parents of his dreams, or Nomi Hitsuchi—although he had no clue where to find her. She’d left shortly after Katerina has stabilized, disappearing under the cover of night.

Byakuya had wanted to go looking for her, but his grandfather had told him to let it go. His investment in protecting the Clan from any backlash was his top priority at the moment. After all, they had been directly associated with the Hitsuchi’s, and the Shihoin’s so the idea that one of them was a mass-murdering sociopath, and one of them a defector, and his family hadn’t noticed, had to have had a bit of negative impact on the Kuchiki Clan’s image.

Face souring, Byakuya remembered demanding that his grandfather keep Katerina within the confines of the manor, away from those that might try and harm her. His Clan had covered up their involvement with Ashura’s subsequent imprisonment. When it was revealed that Masashi was on trial for committing a series of heinous crimes against at least 4 other Captains of the Gotei 13 Byakuya hadn’t questioned why his grandfather wasn’t helping Masashi. It was obvious that the most important thing for his Clan was to save their reputation, which he understood to an extent. Although that didn’t make it any less alright.

Ginrei had responded by telling Byakuya that their involvement with the Hitsuchi Clan was to be re-evaluated after Katerina’s recovery. Byakuya had not given his grandfather’s words much thought since he’d delivered the news to him months ago. Thinking over it now, he shuddered at what ‘immediate re-evaluation’ would entail.

Deciding that he needed help deciphering these dreams, he found himself searching for that bracelet that Nomi had thrown at him the last time he’d seen her. Hap-hazardously moving his hands around his desk his fingers finally closed around the cool blue stones that adorned the jewellery.

Pushing his hair out of his eyes, Byakuya tossed a cloak over his shoulders and quickly left the confines of his room. Walking the familiar path from his room to the room where they were keeping Katerina, he quietly slipped inside allowing the silence to overtake the loud thrumming of his heart.

He hadn’t tried to sneak out of his house in decades, and the attempt had been unsuccessful. So to try and do it while carrying his unconscious girlfriend and trying to use a tracking kido was a fool’s errand. However, Byakuya was a lot more skilled now than he had been years prior. So, as he lifted the redhead into his arms he hoped against all hell that he would be able to pull this off.

**************

Nomi Hitsuchi faintly detected the Kuchiki boy’s reiatsu about a few miles before he eventually arrived. When she heard the shuffling of feet outside the front door of her little cottage on the outskirts of Rukongai, she rose to her feet. Opening the door before he could knock, she leveled him with a sharp glare.

“What are you doing, arriving in the middle of the night like some criminal? Were you followed?” Nomi scolded, gripping the boy by the shoulder she held back a smirk as his reiatsu sparked in fear at the idea of people following him.

Byakuya sputtered, quickly jerking his head behind him, for he hadn’t been paying that much attention to those around him—especially juggling so many things at once.

“Relax, I checked to make sure you were alone the minute I felt your presence a few miles back. Now, what have you found out?” Nomi’s eyes twinkled as she picked up the girl from Byakuya’s arms and set her down on the worn green couch inside the little cottage.

Byakuya’s temper flared but he held it in check, determined to utilize his time. He needed Nomi’s help to decipher his dreams, because he was certain that he and Katerina were connected. And that she was trying to tell him something.

Glancing at Nomi, Byakuya was suddenly nervous…what if he was wrong? He’d travelled all the way here, and brought Katerina with him. There was only one that he could know for certain…

“I’ve been having dreams.” It was at this moment that Byakuya realized the stupidity of the statement. So in a rush, he tried to elaborate. Tripping over his words in the process. “Dreams about her, I mean. She’s been trying to tell me something, but I can’t hear it—it’s like we’re separated. But she’s in there, somewhere…and I think I can get her out, I just need your help.” Byakuya gently brushed his fingers over her temple, gazing at her delicate features dusted with a slight flush. The fire illuminated the slit in her chin where there was a faint scar.

Nomi looked at the boy with alarmed eyes. He hadn’t realized that what he’d just told her had shocked her to her very core.

He didn’t understand that he had unintentionally formed a soul-bond with her granddaughter and he certainly did not know that this was something considered rare amongst Shinigami. So rare in fact, it was barely considered legal. Eyes hardening, Nomi did not want to alarm the boy, so instead, she got to work explaining how he would be able to enter her granddaughter’s inner world.

***************

_Katerina sat on the ground, a sleek mirrored surface that reflected off of the metal trees surrounding her. She had tried to change the workings of her inner world quite a few times now, but after a while, any change that she made crystalized into the rough silver of mirrored glass, before eventually shattering. Forcing her to create something new all over._

_Currently, there were crisp mountains, their snow covered peaks cresting high enough that they disappeared in the clouds. Surrounding the redhead there were millions of cherry trees, their metal trunks twisting and tangling with one another, decorating the ground with soft petals of dusty rose, peach, and soft yellow. Eyes twinkling as her gaze locked itself on the permanent sunset, she basked in the soft purple of the evening sky, relaxing against the backdrop of her peaceful existence._

_Blinking, the redhead turned and was surprised to see that Light was casually leaning against the metal tree closest to her. Cerulean eyes taking in her calm expression, Light narrowed his eyes at their last encounter._

_“Where’s the shrimp-y noble this time?” He questioned, intrigued about her connection to the outside world while her consciousness was so clearly processing internal trauma, trapped within her inner world. Katerina gazed thoughtfully at the petals on the ground, twisting one between her fingers._

_“I think he’s awake now, it seems to only happen when he’s sleeping. That’s alright I suppose.” She murmured thoughtfully, eyes darkening with the sky as the sun crested just below the mountain, illuminating everything in a vibrant lilac hue. “It’s not like I’ll be able to do anything anyway.”_

_Light scoffed at the redhead’s glum mood. She’d been moping around her inner world for months—although he doubted that she knew how long it’d been. Time works differently inside an inner world. A fact that Katerina seemed to have forgotten._

_“Did you figure out who I am yet?” Light taunted, taking his foot and poking the redhead’s shoulder with his big toe._

_“You’re the Hitsuchi mark.” Katerina’s gaze didn’t as much as sway from her task of crumpling several different cherry blossoms within her fist. Light raised an eyebrow, he hadn’t had much faith in her figuring it out this early. She’d seemed like kind of an air head, but the more time that he spent within her mind, the more intrigued he was—she was smart even though her thoughts were quite frazzled most of the time. It would be interesting to see what she decided to do with her newfound powers when she released herself from her inner world._

_“Did you need something else?” She questioned, gaze lifting from the destroyed petals to search his face._

_Light cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows at the pain he could feel emanating from the girl. “Not at all, just here for my own amusement I guess.”_

_“Well I’m glad that you find my pain funny, but I’d prefer to be alone.” Katerina grumbled, shielding her eyes as the sun suddenly appeared at its peak once more, resetting like clockwork._

_“Of course, Princess.” Light murmured, dissipating against the brightness of the reflecting sun, leaving Katerina staring at the mountains. Wishing that somehow, someway, she could flatten the jagged edges that erupted against the harsh backdrop of the darkening sky._

********************

Byakuya listened intently as Nomi Hitsuchi explained how he would be able to enter Katerina’s inner world. Since it usually happened when he was sleeping, she’d determined that he would need a guide to escort him into her world.

“Once you’ve made contact with her you will need to try your hardest to remain focused, it will be easy for you get distracted once you’re in there. If you forget your objective you’ll both be trapped.”

Byakuya nodded, his mouth set in a grim line as he took a seat on the floor.

“I can do it.” He growled, voice thick with determination.

Which is why Byakuya Kuchiki was now laying on the floor beside Katerina with Nomi Hitsuchi pulsing kido through his form in an attempt to steer him in the right direction when he eventually reached out to Katerina with his own inner world.

It was clear to Nomi that since he had been dreaming about her for months that the soul-bond was a strong one and it remained intact, regardless of if Katerina was conscious or not. So this soul-bond was a di-hybrid, meaning that both of the people were able to control it. Usually with a soul-bond, or at least the ones she’d heard about over the years, there was always a grounded soul that tethers the other one, however both Byakuya and Katerina’s souls lacked a tether—instead they connected equally with one another, both grounded together.

Nomi could almost physically see it. Katerina and the Kuchiki boy were grounded through separate paths, however, each of them held the others tether within their bodies, intertwining together to form one of the most stable and unique connections she’d ever seen.

Suddenly, the Kuchiki boy’s reiatsu shot up, and she feverishly worked to keep him from completely losing control and prematurely slipping into her granddaughter’s thoughts. Guiding him into her inner world, Nomi felt the young Kuchiki stiffen before relaxing again, his head lolling to the side as he was eclipsed by feverish sleep.

***********************

_Katerina shifted, her head lolling to the side. Beside her Byakuya was lying against the cool metal surface of the glass. His breath was coming in long even breaths and she was surprised to see that he looked older. Gaze sliding over his features she realized that his face was more defined, and he was definitely taller than her now._

_Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, the redhead wondered how Byakuya could have grown within hours of seeing him. She hadn’t been in her inner world for longer than an hour, two tops. So it was weird for her to imagine him here, with such distinctive changes about him._

_“You’re staring, it’d say that’s pretty un-ladylike of you Lady Hitsuchi.” He mumbled, not opening his eyes._

_“Then I guess it’s a good thing you’re not real, Lord Kuchiki.” Katerina murmured back, turning on her side so that she could look at him more closely._

_Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows at this and opened his eyes, meeting the sad gaze of Katerina. Her red hair was twisted in complicated locks around the back of her head, the kimono she wore was a startling silver with black embroidered waves across it._

_“Who says I’m not real?” He murmured back, the weight of sleep ebbing away the more he looked around._

_“I do, you always come here.” She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Like her conjuring him in her mind is a constant thing that occurs. Byakuya frowned, because he was sure he was supposed to do something…but he couldn’t quite remember it._

_Eyes narrowing in concentration, Byakuya sat up and looked around. The nagging feeling pushing away the last remnants of sleep. He was sure that he was supposed to be doing something. Looking at the mirrored surface of the sleek metal ground he looked at his reflection—he looked hardened, a lot less like the boy that Katerina probably remembered._

_Glancing from his reflection to her face, he growled in frustration and laid back down. Whatever it was that he was forgetting, he couldn’t catch it. Until suddenly, it hit him. Scrambling up, Byakuya offered her his hand._

_“I’m here for you.” He said, glancing at her with a determined glint to his eye._

_Katerina gave him a quizzical look and cocked her head to the side._

_“Why would you be here for me?”_

_“Because you need to come back, you need to come home to me.” He insisted, grabbing hold of her hand and hoisting her up. He started to drag her towards the metal trees._

_“Byakuya?! What’s gotten into you? You don’t even know where you’re going—hey, let go!” Katerina fought against his grip as he dragged her away from her spot. Breaking free of his grip she spun around to face him. “I’m staying here! I’m not leaving, don’t you get that?!” She screamed at him, tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes._

_Byakuya stopped abruptly, glancing at her fearful expression as understanding washed over him. She was afraid._

_“I am not leaving, it’s safer in here…in here he can’t hurt me—no one can hurt me.” She gasped out, clutching her arms around herself in a protective gesture. Byakuya’s eyes softened and he walked towards her, slowly so as not to spook her. Right now this clearly was not the Katerina that he’d known all his life. This was a scared girl who was letting her fear rule over everything else._

_Taking her face in his hands he looked at her thoughtfully, his gaze full of yearning._

_“Kat, you’ve been in here for months…I need you to come back.”_

_Katerina flinched out of his grasp, backing away from him in disbelief. It hadn’t been months, she had only been here for hours at most. Shaking her head she began to back pedal, slowly taking steps away from Byakuya._

_“Katerina” He said, tone littered with rising exasperation. “What are you doing, you have to come back. Your siblings need yo-_

_“My siblings?!” Katerina’s eyes flashed with hate. “My **siblings are dead. MY brother is a murderer and I-I’m I am not, there’s no one to…help me.”** The redhead gasped, tears streaming down her face in defeat. _

_Byakuya stalked forward, gripping Katerina by the shoulders he leaned down and abruptly he kissed her, their lips colliding in a passionate kiss. Katerina’s eyes widened as the feeling of his lips, soft against hers ignited a spark within her veins that travelled from deep in her belly towards the flush of her face. The feeling of his lips moving languidly against hers was hypnotic, her eye fluttering shut as the scent of him invaded all of her senses. The feeling was intoxicating, so much so that when Byakuya tightened his grip and reeled her in against his chest where she melted into his hold._

_“You’ll have me. Even if it might seem impossible to move forward, you’ll always have me.” His fingers glide against her cheeks, wiping away the tears that had made their way down her face._

_“Ok” She sniffs, gripping his sleeve like her life depended on it. “So, how do we get out of here?” She looked around skeptically._

_“Well you’re grandmother said that that was up to you.” Byakuya chuckled, scratching the side of his face nervously._

_“Eh?” Katerina leaned back so that she could look up at him. “Byakuya, my grandmother is dead.” She spoke to him slowly, as if he was a child who didn’t understand._

_“No, you idiot. She’s actually alive and she’s the one that saved your life.” Byakuya looked down at her, rolling his eyes._

_Katerina looked troubled by this, but her expression quickly shifted to one of concentration as she tried to focus on breaking the pair out of her inner world._

_Placing her hand on his chest, the redhead found herself reaching out with her mind. Trying to locate her body. It wasn’t that hard as Byakuya’s body was like a beacon, drawing her towards him, and subsequently herself._

_Slowly she felt herself slipping back into her skin, the crawling sensation sliding up her spine and settling at the back of her neck, where it stayed even after she opened her eyes._

_*************_

Byakuya’s eyes shot open. Besides that fact that he felt like he’d been hit with several high level kido spells, he was fine. Groaning as he turned over, the dark haired man’s gaze locked on the shaking form of the redhead beside him. She was staring at the ceiling her eyes pooling with tears as she clutched at the necklace that clasped around her neck. One minute she was beside him, and the next minute…all hell was breaking loose as the explosion of power disintegrated the little cottage, absorbing everything and erupting into an explosion of lilac torrents as Katerina disappeared within it.


End file.
